FB Chatroom!
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: The FB Chatroom, my style! Rated T for cursing. R&R please! :3 Updated: Cattle-Prods. SORRY FOR THE DELAY, GUYS. D:
1. Akii's Going Down

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ^.^**

**A/N I've seen so many people doing these, so I need to do one now. x3**

HyperBunny has just signed on.

EMDoctor has just signed on.

HyperBunny: Hallo!

EMDoctor: Hello.

HyperBunny: What does EM stand for?

EMDoctor: Erasing Memories.

HyperBunny: Wait... is that you, Ha'ri?

EMDoctor: Yeah.

HyperBunny: It's me, Momiji! :D

EMDoctor: Hi, Momiji. When did you get a computer?

HyperBunny: Uh...

HyperBunny has just signed off.

EMDoctor has just signed off.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

OptimisticRiceball has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

AngstyKitty: Stop getting on when I do, damn rat!

DepressedRat: Stfu.

AngstyKitty: What did you say?

DepressedRat: S-T-F-U.

AngstyKitty: I'm gonna kill you!

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

OptimisticRiceball: R u OK, Yuki?

DepressedRat: I'm fine, Miss. Hondajdfahgpahiapgpfhaifpjfdapd!

OptimisticRiceball: Yuki!

OptimisticRiceball has just signed off.

DepressedRat: DAMN RAafphgafjaigagpjfd!

DepressedRat: Baka nekoaifphigahpigpahidfapjif.

DepressedRat: Guys, stop fighting, please! *sobsob*

DepressedRat: Ahigahijfidahigphdfiahigpadfa!

DepressedRat has just signed off.

TheGod has just signed on.

BrokenCurse has just signed on.

TheGod: Kureno?

BrokenCurse: Yus, Akii?

TheGod: What's with your screen name?

BrokenCurse: Do you not like it?

TheGod: CHANGE IT TO THEGODSSERVANT! OR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA YA!

BrokenCurse: Okay!

BrokenCurse has changed their screenname to TheGodsServant.

TheGod: Good.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

LovableMutt: Hi, Akito. ^.^

TheGod: Ohmigod, go away, Shigure!

LovableMutt: I will when Kureno does.

TheGodsServant: Why do you hate me, Shigure?

LovableMutt: Let's see... you stole Akito from me, you broke the curse early, you still didn't leave her... Am I typing too fast for you?

TheGodsServant: T.T

TheGod: Shut up, both of you! Kureno, come help me!

TheGodsServant: What do you need?

LovableMutt: Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind whatever you have in store!

TheGodsServant: Shut up, mongrel!

LovableMutt: Don't call me a mongrel, you cock!

TheGodsServant: Le'gasp!

TheGod: KURENO! GET OFF THE COMPUTER RIGHT NOW!

TheGodsServant: Fine. -.-

TheGodsServant has just signed off.

LovableMutt: He's a chicken. ^.^

TheGodsServant has just signed on.

TheGodsServant: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

LovableMutt: I called you a chicken. Got a problem with that?

TheGodsServant: Yeah, I do!

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Hi. ^.^

LovableMutt: You always do whatever God wants! You have no mind of your own! So you're a chicken!

ChipsAhoy: *sobsob* What did I do?

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

TheGodsServant: Great, you just scared that random person away.

LovableMutt: Like I care.

TheGodsServant: What if it was a girl?

LovableMutt: ...

LovableMutt has just signed off.

TheGod: KURENO, GET OFF THE COMPUTER!

TheGodsServant has just signed off.

TheGod has just signed off.

**Later that day...**

FashionSnake has just signed on.

EMDoctor has just signed on.

HyperBunny has just signed on.

RackofRam has just signed on.

SilentCub has just signed on.

BlackorWhite has just signed on.

FashionSnake: Ha'ri, are you on?

EMDoctor: Unfortunatly.

FashionSnake: You'll never guess what happened today.

RackofRam: You bought a life? :3

FashionSnake: I already have a life, Hiro. I work at my shop, Ayame. Ahahahaha! :D

RackofRam: T.T

SilentCub: Hiro, you're online?

RackofRam: Yeah. Hi, Kisa. :3

SilentCub: Hello.

BlackorWhite: Have you seen Kyo? I want to hurt him.

RackofRam: Want to come over my house? My mom's making cake.

SilentCub: Me?

BlackorWhite: Me?

RackofRam: Kisa.

SilentCub: Okay!

SilentCub has just signed off.

RackofRam has just signed off.

BlackorWhite: No one likes me.

HyperBunny: I do! :3

BlackorWhite: Oh, hey, Momiji. I didn't see you there. Do you want to come over to my house?

HyperBunny: Ja! I'll be there in a moment! :D

HyperBunny has just signed off.

BlackorWhite has just signed off.

EMDoctor: Everyone left. -.-

EMDoctor has just signed off.

FashionSnake: So, anyways, today I got a huge order from some man who was going to a funeral. He wanted a weird dress, one that was really hard to make. It was a mourning dress, he called it. The words R.I.P. were to be written on the front, and the whole dress was to be pure gray, like a tombstone. So, of course, we made it, and it came out even more fabulous than I could have ever hoped!

FashionSnake: Ha'ri, where'd you go? O.O

FashionSnake has just signed off.

**EVEN LATER...**

TheGod has just signed on.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Oh, it's you again. *sob*

LovableMutt: Sorry about earlier. I was talking to someone else. ^.^;

ChipsAhoy: Oh.

LovableMutt: Sooo... what sex are you?

ChipsAhoy: ...Female...

TheGod: Don't you dare, Shigure.

ChipsAhoy: Shigure? Shigure Sohma? O.O

LovableMutt: Yeah, that's my name. o.O

ChipsAhoy: *glomps*

TheGod: What the hell?

ChipsAhoy: I'm your biggest fan evaarrr! :D

LovableMutt: ^.^

TheGod: Pervert.

LovableMutt: What did you call me?

ChipsAhoy: And TheGod must be Akito?

TheGod: Of course. T.T

ChipsAhoy: I hate you.

TheGod: O.O

ChipsAhoy: *sticks tounge out* :P

TheGod: ...Why do you hate me?

TheGodsServant has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Because you left Shigure out in the dust when he said he loves you, and left him for Kureno for no reason!

TheGodsServant: What about me?

ChipsAhoy: I hate you too.

TheGod: Because Shigure left me for my MOM.

ChipsAhoy: Don't lie, you left him first. u.u

LovableMutt: I'm liking this person more already.

TheGod: Stay out of this, mutt!

TheGodsServant: Are you okay, Akii?

TheGod: SCREW YOU!

TheGod has just signed off.

TheGodsServant: Wait, Akii!

TheGodsServant has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Hehheh, I made them mad. ^.^;

LovableMutt: Don't feel bad about it. Akito's always mad.

ChipsAhoy: She's a brat. I'm gonna go beat her up.

LovableMutt: I'll come with! ^.^

ChipsAhoy: Alright, let's go!

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

I logged off the computer and rubbed my hands together. "This is gonna be good." I went over to the Main Estate and found Shigure waiting outside, looking excited and amused.

"What are we gonna do?" Shigure looked a tad confused.

"Hang on." I raced off and grabbed two heavy branches. I came back and handed Shigure one. "Here. We're gonna whack Akito unconcious."

"...Can I whack Kureno instead?" Shigure asked, looking even more excited.

"Of course!" I cried out. We ran up and knocked the doors out. "This is a break-through!" I shouted. "Stay down and nobody gets hurt!" All the housemaids crouched to the ground with their hands on their heads. So I danced in circles singing Glamorous by Fergie.

"Aren't we gonna whack them?" Shigure reminded me. I nodded and stopped dancing and singing. I ran towards Akito's room.

"Time's up! You're going down!" I screamed. "BANSAI!" And then I leapt on top of Akito and beat her to the ground. She went unconcious, bleeding a bit. Shigure did the same to Kureno. Then we high-fived and left before the cops arrived.

**A/N Did you like this? I saw other people doing them, and I thought it was a great idea! ^.^ If you liked this, review, and I may do more chapters. :3**


	2. The WWW

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but PAN-PAN and myself. x3**

**A/N YES PAN-PAN COMES ONTO THE CHATROOM. We shall never know how she types.**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Who are you?

SarcasticFeline: DAMMIT, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOUR NAME IS MEL!

ChipsAhoy: ...yes. o.o

SarcasticFeline: SCREW THIS!

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

OptimisticRiceball has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Why does everyone's name have to do with what they turn into? Why not just staple "I turn into a zodiac animal when the opposite sex hugs me" on your head?

AngstyKitty: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

OptimisticRiceball: It's Chips-kun from the truth or dare! Hai! ^.^

ChipsAhoy: Finally! Who donated brain cells, Tohru?

OptimisticRiceball: Wha? o.O

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline: I just want you to know that I still hate you.

ChipsAhoy: I just want you to know that I don't know who you are. Apparently a cat, though. -.-

SarcasticFeline: YOU NOTICE SHIGURE RIGHT AWAY, BUT NOT ME! PERV!

ChipsAhoy: You called me a perv... ZOMG, PAN-PAN!

SarcasticFeline: I'm banging my head against the table right now. Leave a message after the apdfphgiafdaojiofajdihgaodf.

ChipsAhoy: SHE FAINTED! :3

SarcasticFeline: I resent the smiley face you have at the end of your text. I'm still alive.

ChipsAhoy: Damn.

AngstyKitty: I'm still here, too.

ChipsAhoy: Don't worry, I'll set you up on a date with Pan-pan later. ^.^

SarcasticFeline: YOU WILL NOT!

ChipsAhoy: By the way, how are you typing, Pan-pan?

SarcasticFeline: Pssh. Like I'll tell you.

MagicTypingFairy has just signed on.

MagicTypingFairy: I'm sorry, Pan-pan. I can no longer type for you. Find someone else. POOF!

MagicTypingFairy has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: X3

SarcasticFeline: It's all cool. I have back-ups. :3

ChipsAhoy: I don't care. T.T

SarcasticFeline: No one does. Sooo, anyways, the mouse hasn't talked yet. Is he afraid of two kitties that can eat him? No, wait, make that one. Angsty over here can't do nothing.

AngstyKitty: Shuddap.

DepressedRat: It's true. You can't do anything to me.

AngstyKitty: YOU WANNA GO, RAT BOY?

ChipsAhoy: Yaoi! ^.^

AngstyKitty: WHAT?!

SarcasticFeline: Idiotic perv. *bangs head against the table again*

ChipsAhoy: Ignoring Pan-pan, you said "Go." No one but Yuki will ever know what you meant by that, teehee~

SarcasticFeline: WHY YOU?! WHY ME?! *still banging head on table*

DepressedRat: Please watch what you say online. Whatever you type can be sent to the public.

ChipsAhoy: ZOMG, GOOD IDEA!

ChipsAhoy is now loading this chat onto the world wide web.

AngstyKitty: WHAT?! NOOOO!

Chat is done being loaded. The whole world can now view this chat.

ChipsAhoy: Hey, it was your rat girlfriend's fault.

DepressedRat: I'M A GUY!

ChipsAhoy: Okay, your manwhore friend.

DepressedRat: LE'GASP!

SarcasticFeline: Why do you get yourself into this, Mel? WHY? HOW STUPID ARE YOU?

OptimisticRiceball: PLEASE DON'T FIGHT! *sobs*

TheGod has just signed on.

TheGod: LE'GASP! 'TIS YOU! *points at Chips*

ChipsAhoy: OHNOES, YOU REMEMBER ME! :O

TheGod: I'm gonna kill you once I find you. The world is mine. Mwahahahaha! *evil fire in background*

OptimisticRiceball: Uh, Akii, the whole world can--

ChipsAhoy: Don't tell her. ^.^

AngstyKitty: HER?!

DepressedRat: HER?!

OptimisticRiceball: Her?!

ChipsAhoy: HER!

SarcasticFeline: Dorks. T.T

TheGod: MY ZODIAC MINION PUPPET PEOPLES, LISTEN TO ME! I AM IN FACT A GIRL!

ChipsAhoy: *cough*Manwhore*cough*

TheGod: WHAT IS THAT YOU SAY?!

ChipsAhoy: I'm sorry, I have a *cough*manwhore*cough* cold! ^.^

TheGodsServant has just signed on.

TheGodsServant: Where's the mutt?

ChipsAhoy: *gasp* DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND A MUTT, COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

SarcasticFeline: She has trouble cursing. T.T

TheGod: Boyfriend?! No way. I can't let that happen. I must kill someone. T.T

ChipsAhoy: Kill my least favorite character! :3

TheGod: And who might that be?

ChipsAhoy: You. T.T

SarcasticFeline: *cough*Burn*cough*

ChipsAhoy: ;3

TheGod: I'm not going to be a suicidal maniac! NOOO! KURENO, GET ME MY SLITTER! I'M GOING TO TAKE OUT MY FRUSTRATION ON YOU!

TheGod has just signed off.

TheGodsServant has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: What the holy meatballs was that about?

SarcasticFeline: CURSE, YOU FOOL, CURSE! YOU ALWAYS USED TO CURSE!

ChipsAhoy: But my parents... they can kill me...

SarcasticFeline: Say it... say the h-e-double-hockey-sticks word...

ChipsAhoy: *deep breath* HELL! *clamps hand over mouth*

SarcasticFeline: Good girl.

ChipsAhoy: Where is Shigure? I must thank him for helping me curse again. ^.^

SarcasticFeline: I'M THE ONE WHO--AW, FORGET IT! *slams head against the table again*

ChipsAhoy: You're going to give yourself brain damage, Pan-pan.

SarcasticFeline: I don't care.

ChipsAhoy: Hey, Kyo and Yuki haven't talked in a while. They must be... BUSY! x3

OptimisticRiceball: Guuuys, Kyo forgot to turn off his computer, and he's not in his room. o.O

ChipsAhoy: What room is he in? X3

OptimisticRiceball: Eh... hang on, I'll go find him.

OptimisticRiceball has just signed off.

AngstyKitty: I'm signing off his computer now. This is still Tohru.

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Mmkay. So she's gonna tell us when she gets to Yuki's room?

SarcasticFeline: I shall suppose so.

DepressedRat has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

LovableMutt: Hey, guys, there's weird noises coming from Yuki's room. o.O

ChipsAhoy: XDDD

SarcasticFeline: Pervert. Okay, what sounds? And, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT over-exaggerate.

LovableMutt: Okay... bangs and crashes and stuff, but then there was Tohru screaming and... yeah, that's it, I think. I already guessed. x3

ChipsAhoy: WHAT DID YOU GUESS? X3

LovableMutt: ...Kyo and Yuki are getting it on.

ChipsAhoy: XDDDDD

LovableMutt: XDDDDD

SarcasticFeline: *is dying from slamming head against the table too many times*

ChipsAhoy: How many brain cells did you lose now, Pan-pan?

SarcasticFeline: Lots of them. And, guess what? All of them are from you talking nonesense and making me nearly kill myself. Great job! How awesome! Pat yourself on the back!

ChipsAhoy: Yaaay~ *pats self on the back*

SarcasticFeline: *slams head against the table again*

ChipsAhoy: Hey, Shiggy, what's going on now? Anything... x3 INTERESTING? XD

LovableMutt: Still bangs and crashes. I could check. :3

ChipsAhoy: NO WAIT! I come over and check with you! ^.^

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

LovableMutt: Mmkay. See ya, Pan-pan.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

**Yay, I come over to the house nao~**

So I got off my computer and skipped to Shiggy's house, singing, "FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!" Then I arrived at Shiggy's house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and I jumped inside as if the sidewalk was on fire. "DORA DORA DORA THE EXPLORER!" I sang.

"Yeah. The bangs got louder," Said Shiggy, making the o.O face. I also made the o.O face and heard loud bangs from Yuki's room.

"Do you have a video camera?" I asked. He handed me one, and I turned it on and opened it up. "We video-tape them for blackmail now."

So we went up and opened the door. Tohru was duct-taped to the door, her mouth duct-taped too so that she couldn't scream. BUT I SCREAMED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. And it's good that I'm a girl. ^.^ Too bad I'm not little. 3: ANYWAYS, you don't want to know what the scene was like.

"GAY BOYFRIEND, GAY BOYFRIEND," I sang loudly to alert the two. Shiggy burst out laughing as if it was a comedy. AND I TAPED IT. My dad never let me watch stuff like that. So my eyes buuuurned. NOOO. BUT OH WELL!

"I am so putting this on the internet!" I shouted, taking the tape out. "You get pwned now." Then I left the house, laughing like a maniac. But then I had to come back and give Shiggy his video camera. Then I left, less dramatically.

**So much later it's not even funny.**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

WolfLuver has just signed on.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed on.

ILuvBunnies has just signed on.

ShimigomeIsInMel'sBed has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Why does your name have to be sooo long, Alison? And hurtful?

ShimigomeIsInMel'sBed: Fine, I'll make it shorter.

ShimigomeIsInMel'sBed has just changed their screenname to RedLightsDistrict.

ChipsAhoy: DUDE! STOP IT WITH THE SCARY INSIDE JOKES! *hides under a bed*

Twilight*Drool*: Liiiiiiz, I love your screenname. It applies to Mr. M, right?

ILuvBunnies: SHUT UP! STOPPIT!

WolfLuver: *sigh* She never stops.

ChipsAhoy: Renny, don't get her to start making jokes about you.

Twilight*Drool*: That's right! RENNY AND MISS. BOOTH!

WolfLuver: STOPPIT! YOU'RE SO LOUD!

Twilight*Drool*: Louder, Renny? LOUDER?

WolfLuver: Just shut up.

Twilight*Drool*: But, seriously, Renny, you and Miss. Booth keep me up all night. WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD? AND DO YOU HAVE TO DO IT IN MY YARD?

WolfLuver: CAN YOU STOP? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Twilight*Drool*: Yes you did. I know you did. ^.^

RedLightsDistrict: Yeah, Renny. The tribe is waiting! ^.^

WolfLuver: Everyone's against me!

WolfLuver has just signed off.

Twilight*Drool*: RENNY, DON'T SIGN OFF! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU IN MY YARD AGAIN!

Twilight*Drool* has just signed off.

ILuvBunnies has just signed off.

RedLightsDistrict: I should leave, too.

ChipsAhoy: Before you go, since you're the only one who knows about Fruits Basket out of all my friends, watch this!

ChipsAhoy has just uploaded a video called, "KYOXYUKI YAOI" into the chat.

RedLightsDistrict: Explicit! Where'd you get this?

ChipsAhoy: I video-taped it. :3

RedLightsDistrict: No way. They're not real, Mel.

ChipsAhoy: You just wait. I'll prove it. Stay on. Shiggy said he'll be on soon.

RedLightsDistrict: Humph. Okay, I'll stay on for a little bit, just to amuse you.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

LovableMutt: *snickers* KYO AND YUKI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

RedLightsDistrict: It was worse than that. I'd say, KYO AND YUKI SITTING IN A BED! DO-ING THE NASTY THING!

ChipsAhoy: That's Shiggy, Alison!

RedLightsDistrict: Yeah right.

ChipsAhoy: NO, TRULY!

RedLightsDistrict: If it's him, then how will he react to my screenname?

ChipsAhoy: Don't act like he's not here.

RedLightsDistrict: FINE. Ahem, "SHIGGY", have you ever gone to the Red Lights District?

ChipsAhoy: *facepalm* So direct...

LovableMutt: Of course. o.o

ChipsAhoy: IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLEEEEE! YOU TURN INTO A DOG!

LovableMutt: Pffft. I have my ways.

RedLightsDistrict: I am SO hanging this over your head now, Mel. ^.^

ChipsAhoy: NOOOO! GRAGRAGRAWRARW!

RedLightsDistrict: So this is the real "Shiggy", eh?

ChipsAhoy: OF COURSE YOU ONLY AGREE WHEN HE PUTS ME IN PAIN!

RedLightsDistrict: Duh.

L has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: What kind of name is L?

RedLightsDistrict: FROM DEATH NOTE, REMEMBER?

L: There is a 3.99808 percent chance that Mel is Kira.

ChipsAhoy: I NEVER SAW FREAKING DEATH NOTE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! All I know is that L likes to eat cake, sits like I do (ZOMG, NOW THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS), and is always predicting the percent of anyone who is Kira.

L: There is now a 22.323144 percent chance that Mel is Kira.

RedLightsDistrict: If you excuse me, me and L have some work to do.

ChipsAhoy: I would hate to ask what kind of work.

L: But you already know.

ChipsAhoy: Due to the fact that Alison always jokes about it in school. Fine. Bye.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed off.

L has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Now I'm bored.

LovableMutt: Me too.

ChipsAhoy: Ooh, I have an idea! ^.^

ChipsAhoy has just uploaded a video called, "KYOXYUKI YAOI" to the world wide web.

ChipsAhoy: Heh. Just you wait. The cat and the rat having fun now shall be on the WWW!

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

**The part with me and my friends had lots of inside jokes. Don't be confused. x3 I MEAN, you can, but don't worry. If you PM me, I can tell you. PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	3. Hobos With Toes

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Pandora and myself.**

**A/N I scare people. And little childrens. ZOMG, WHUT FUN! XD**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

OptimisticRiceball has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Hey, you three, did you see it yet?

AngstyKitty: See what?

DepressedRat: If it's what I think it is, I don't want to.

ChipsAhoy has just uploaded the video called, "KYOXYUKI YAOI" into the chat.

OptimisticRiceball has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Why'd she sign off so fast?

DepressedRat: She screamed and the computer fell over when she turned around.

AngstyKitty: T-this isn't us! I-It's someone else, ahh...

ChipsAhoy: DENIAL! X3

SarcasticFeline: She went over to your house and video-taped this, smarts.

AngstyKitty: DAMMIT!

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

DepressedRat: ...

ChipsAhoy: Why'd he sign off?

DepressedRat: I gotta go.

DepressedRat has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: I smell something fishy...

SarcasticFeline: Sorry, did I leave my tuna at your house?

ChipsAhoy: NEIN! It be... Kyo and Yuki!

LovableMutt has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: What goes on?

LovableMutt: Well... I don't think you want to know.

ChipsAhoy: Oh, but I do. *SUSPICION*

SarcasticFeline: You spelled it wrong.

ChipsAhoy: Nuh-uh.

SarcasticFeline: Suspision. T.T

ChipsAhoy: YOU'RE the one who spelled it wrong!

LovableMutt: Do you still want to know?

ChipsAhoy: YUPP! :3

LovableMutt: WELL Kyo and Yuki are doing 'it' again, and Ayame's about to come on the computer.

ChipsAhoy: Cool, mate. 8D

FashionSnake has just signed on.

EMDoctor has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: SEAHORSE AND SNAKE, HAIIII~

EMDoctor: T.T

FashionSnake: Why, hello, Chips-kun, ahahahahaha~

ChipsAhoy: Why do you have to type laughing? Just do the :D emote or some crap.

FashionSnake: But I like typing my laughs out, ahahahahaha~

ChipsAhoy: But that's annoying! SPAMMER!

SarcasticFeline: You're talking about Slasher again. T.T

ChipsAhoy: Nuh-uh.

SarcasticFeline: Yuh-huh.

ChipsAhoy: Nuh-uh.

SarcasticFeline: Nuh-uh.

ChipsAhoy: I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT.

SarcasticFeline: Okay, you're right, you were talking about Slasher.

ChipsAhoy: I'm glad you understand. ^.^

SarcasticFeline: Idiot.

ChipsAhoy: Anywhoooo, what are you doing right now, Seahorse? Any patients?

EMDoctor: Please don't call me Seahorse.

ChipsAhoy: I'm calling you Seahorse to cause you more pain and make you slit yourself.

EMDoctor: I don't slit myself!

ChipsAhoy: EXACTLY. But if I call you Seahorse, you will.

EMDoctor has just signed off.

HyperBunny has just signed on.

HyperBunny: Does anyone know why Tori's slitting himself?

ChipsAhoy: YUPP~ :D

FashionSnake: Does anyone want to know how my day went?

ChipsAhoy: NO!

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

SarcasticFeline: Oh, God, no!

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

HyperBunny: I GOTTA GO EAT CANDY!

HyperBunny has just signed off.

LovableMutt: I'll hear about your day, Aaya!

FashionSnake has just signed off.

LovableMutt: Alone in the dust. I feel like a stray.

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: IS HE GONE? O.O

LovableMutt: Yupp.

TheGod has just signed on.

TheGod: I LIKE PINEAPPLES!

TheGod has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: ...I'm not even gonna ask.

TheGodsServant has just signed on.

TheGodsServant: HELP ME!

ChipsAhoy: What's wrong?

TheGodsServant: This is Akito, and Kureno stole my computer and sold it to a hobo.

ChipsAhoy: Oh. o.o

LovableMutt: Where does a hobo plug in a computer?

TheGod has just signed on.

TheGod: MY TOE ITCHES! SOMEONE COME HERE AND ITCH IT FOR ME, AND GET ME WATER!

TheGod has just signed off.

TheGodsServant: OH NOES!

ChipsAhoy: I'll help you JUST THIS ONCE. But that's it.

LovableMutt: I'll come with, again. I don't want to hear the bangs and crashes in Yuki's room.

ChipsAhoy: Cool, mate. 8D

LovableMutt has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

**Journey to Shiggy's House ^.^**

I knocked on Shigure's door. Because I teleported. NO NOT REALLY! I WALKED. There's something called feet. ZOMG, amazing. O.O Anyways, I was knocking on Shigure's door. And he opened the door. So I screamed out, "CHAD FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 SAYS HE DOESN'T DANCE, BUT WHILE HE'S SINGING THAT, HE REALLY IS DANCING!"

"Amazing," Shigure said. Because we both loved picking out every little fault of High School Musical. Then we were off to find the Hobo, the wonderful Hobo with Akii's computer~

"How did a hobo get a hold of Akito's computer?" I asked as we went towards absolutely nowhere.

"I dunno. Where are we going anyways?" He replied. So I shrugged. Then I saw a rabbit.

"ZOMG, MOMIJI'S OTHER FORM!" I screeched and tackled it. But it didn't turn into a human. I didn't even catch it, actually. It ran away, thinking I was some crazy psycho who was going to hug it. WHY WOULD IT THINK THAT? HUH?

"That's just a random bunny," Shigure informed me.

"Oh." Then I was depressed. HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN REAL-LIFE BROWN BUNNIES AND ANIME-LIFE YELLOW BUNNIES?

"Look, a hobo!" I shouted as we came up to the city. I pointed at a guy sitting on a box. He had a computer in his lap. I ran up to him. "Who's computer is that?"

"I don't know. But my toe itches. Can you itch it and also can you get me water?" The hobo asked me.

"ZOMG, it's YOU. That's my friend... no wait, I hate Akito, um... that's my enemy's computer. I'm gonna need it back. Kaythanks?" I asked, pointing at the computer.

"If you itch my toe and get me water," The hobo said. So I went into the forest and grabbed a stick. I asked Shigure to buy water in the meantime. Then I went up to the hobo and put the stick against his foot.

"Which toe?" I asked, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"All of them," Said the hobo. So I pressed the stick to each one of his toes and rubbed it up and down. Dirt scrubbed off. Ew. Hobos are nasty. Then Shigure came back with a bottle of water. We gave the hobo the water and rescued Akito's computer! WE WERE HEROES!

"SOULJA BOY OFF IN THIS HOE! WATCH ME CRANK IT, WATCH ME ROLL! WATCH ME CRANK DAT SOULJA BOY THEN SUPER MAN THAT HOE!" I sang, since I knew that we were superheroes. Shigure gave me the o.O look as he usually did. NO, I DON'T HAVE ADD! We went to the Main Estate, gave Akito the computer, then went back home.

**Later that day...**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

WolfLuver has just signed on.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed on.

ILuvBunnies has just signed on.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Did any of you do something interesting today?

WolfLuver: Sat on the computer. And drew.

Twilight*Drool*: I read Twilight for the fifteenth-millionth time, and watched the Twilight movie for the twenty-thousandth time.

ILuvBunnies: I went to the mall, and the movies.

RedLightsDistrict: Ka-Ra-Te.

ChipsAhoy: Why'd you space the syllables?

RedLightsDistrict: So you could understand. :3

Twilight*Drool*: I BET LIIIIIZ WAS WITH MR. M TODAY IN THE CLOSET.

ILuvBunnies: WAS NOT! I ALREADY SAID I WAS AT THE MALL AND THE MOVIES!

Twilight*Drool*: The movies are very dark, Liz. Did you go with Mr. M?

ILuvBunnies has just signed off.

Twilight*Drool*: I knew it! Denial! X3

ChipsAhoy: Crazy peoples.

Twilight*Drool*: So, then, Renn was with Miss. Booth all day?

WolfLuver: NO! I WAS NOT!

Twilight*Drool*: You should change your screenname to ! ^.^

WolfLuver: SHUT UP, KATIE!

WolfLuver has just signed off.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed off.

RedLightsDistrict: I'm bored.

ChipsAhoy: No way, me toooo! Is L with you?

RedLightsDistrict: 3, 2, 1...

L has just signed on.

L: There is a 23.1830283 percent chance that Mel is Kira.

ChipsAhoy: DO YOU LIKE CAKE, L?

L: Yesssss.

ChipsAhoy: Cool. I hear you like Strawberry Shortcake?

L: Yesssss.

ChipsAhoy: I like chocolate. SCREW YOU!

L: You make me feel sad and incompetent. You must now be 49.183313 percent Kira.

ChipsAhoy: JUST GO DO WHATEVER WITH ALISON!

L: Can do.

L has just signed off.

RedLightsDistrict: See you, Mel. Have fun with Shigure.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: You make me sad and bored. T.T

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Great news, Pan-pan!

SarcasticFeline: YOU'RE MOVING? :D

ChipsAhoy: No. 3:

SarcasticFeline: Oh. T.T What?

ChipsAhoy: I SAVED AKII'S COMPUTER FROM A HOBO TODAY!

SarcasticFeline: A hobo? That's the worst story I've ever heard.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

TheGod has just signed on.

TheGod: I have my computer back. Mwahaha. Now I can be evil to people on the World Wide Web.

LovableMutt: How do you be evil on the WWW?

TheGod: You send flaming messages to people's fanfics on .

ChipsAhoy: LE'GASP! Evil! O.O

SarcasticFeline: Only you. T.T

TheGod: AS WELL AS DEVIANTART! AND I SPAM PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET, TOO! MWAHAHAHAHA!

ChipsAhoy: That is soooo evil. 3: I'm gonna cry now.

SarcasticFeline: You make me gag with annoyance.

ChipsAhoy: COMPLIMENT! :D

SarcasticFeline: Not a compliment. Once again.

ChipsAhoy: I gotta go. My dad's all liek, "GET OFF THE FRICKIN COMPUTER!"

SarcasticFeline: Of course you curse now.

ChipsAhoy: Yupp. He's not in the room. Byes.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

TheGod: Now I have no one to tell my evil to.

TheGod has just signed off.

LovableMutt: DEPRESSION.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

**A/N I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE RANDOMNESS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ;D**


	4. The Gig Gone Wrong

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NO ONE BUT PANDORA AND MYSELF.**

**A/N Teehee. Surprises are in store. :3**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Yo. ^.^

SarcasticFeline: Oh, great, it's you again. T.T

ChipsAhoy: YUP! I'm so glad you're happy. :3

AngstyKitty: Damn rat.

DepressedRat: ?

AngstyKitty: Sorry, habit.

DepressedRat: Then, hello to you too, Baka Neko.

AngstyKitty: It's ON!

ChipsAhoy: You're on top? O.O

AngstyKitty: ...

DepressedRat: ...

ChipsAhoy: I filmed you guys. I know what goes on. ^.^

SarcasticFeline: Pervert. -.-

DepressedRat has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: What the...? He must've got hungry.

SarcasticFeline: For cheese?

ChipsAhoy: No, for something only Kyo can give him. ^.^

SarcasticFeline: *slams head against table*

ChipsAhoy: I gave you mental images? :3

SarcasticFeline: Unfortunatly. Ugh. I'm gonna go wash my brain, brb.

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

AngstyKitty: I got to go.

ChipsAhoy: You didn't even argue with what I've said earlier. O.O

AngstyKitty: Yeah, well... up yours.

ChipsAhoy: And Yuki's up yours. OOOOH, I BURNT YOU! YOU'RE TOTALLY BURNT! ALL BLACK! YESSS!

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Now I have no one to read my burns. 3:

LovableMutt has just signed on.

TheGod has just signed on.

TheGodsServant has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: ZOMG, hey boyfriend, enemy, and despised-birdy! :D

LovableMutt: Hey. :3

TheGod: T.T

TheGodsServant: -.-;

ChipsAhoy: What goes on?

TheGod: I have my computer back.

ChipsAhoy: I know, I gave it to you. YOU STILL HAVEN'T THANKED ME! D:

TheGod: I thank no one. T.T

TheGodsServant: Today, I...

ChipsAhoy: You...?

TheGod: Go ahead, tell them. *glares at Shigure*

LovableMutt: Eh? What did you do, Mother Hen?

TheGodsServant: I despise the many names you come up with on the spot.

LovableMutt: Just tell me, Egg-Pooper.

ChipsAhoy: BUUUUURN! ^.^

TheGodsServant: Here's an ego-dropper: I PLAYED WITH AKITO TODAY!

TheGod: Mwahahaha.

ChipsAhoy: *gashp* NO WAY! O.O

LovableMutt: My ego fell. 3:

ChipsAhoy: It's okay. *hugs him*

TheHobo has just signed on.

TheHobo: I GOT A COMPUTER! AND MY TOES ITCH AGAIN!

TheHobo has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: LOL! XD

TheGod: TMI, Mr. Hobo. TMI.

ChipsAhoy: AND SO WAS KURENO'S INFORMATION! SHAME SHAME!

TheHobo has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Before you say anything, Hobo, change your name to ItchyToes. ^.^

TheHobo has just changed their screenname to ItchyToes.

ItchyToes: MY TOES ITCH! STILL!

ItchyToes has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: I better go itch his toes, since he's spamming.

LovableMutt: Oh, yeah, and Kyo and Yuki are... you-know-what... again. So can I come with?

ChipsAhoy: Sure! ^.^

LovableMutt: Hang on a second. I have to tape Tohru's mouth. She's screaming too much. Head over here, I'll be ready in a bit. ^.^

ChipsAhoy: Mmk. :3

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

TheGod has just signed off.

TheGodsServant has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

ItchyToes has just signed on.

ItchyToes: ITCH MY TOES PLZ! Oh, wait, no one's on. Dammit! MY TOES ITCH!

ItchyToes has just signed off.

**MORE TOE ITCHING?! OH GAWD!**

I signed off and went to Shigure's house. I tried not to think of any more ways to make fun of The Wizard of Oz, like in the other chapters. I didn't! YAY, SUCCESFULNESS! I knocked on Shigure's door. He opened the door. I saw Tohru in the background, with a muzzle on her mouth. "What's with the muzzled girl?"

"I couldn't find any duct tape," Shigure muttered.

"OH YEAH! I have it. Hang on," I said. Then I ran into Kyo's room, which was where the *scary* noises were coming from. I opened the door and threw the duct tape at Kyo's head. I TOLD YOU HE'S ON TOP! I TOLD YOOOUUUU!

"Sooo, let's go," I said to Shigure after I'd slammed the door shut and fled the hallway for my life.

"Okay," Shigure said, and we were OFF! ^.^ Along the way, I decided to try to pick more stuff from High School Musical that was faulty.

"WELL, DID YOU EVEREVEREVER REALIZE THAT NONE OF THEM LIKE SINGING AT FIRST, BUT THEY'RE ALL GREAT SINGERS? I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"That's true... Why are you shouting?" Shigure gave me the o.O look as always.

"I have ADD and OCD and, also, GMACOID," I explained.

"What's GMACOID?" Shigure wondered.

"Give Me A Cookie Or I'll Die." Suddenly I stopped. "NO, WE CAN'T ITCH THIS GUY'S TOES!"

"Why not?" Shigure looked confused.

"We need to host a concert first, with my favoritist songs EVARRR!" I declared. So we went to the movie theater. We went into the movie Mama Mia. "EVERYONE HERE! THIS MOVIE SUCKS! SO WE WILL GIVE YOU ENTERTAINMENT!" I shouted, ripping the projecter screen off and handing Shigure his guitar. I got my drums set up.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" Shouted the man with the flashlight that stalks up to you and asks if you have the ticket, while he's really just checking you out.

"SAYS YOU!" I screamed, and side-kicked his head. That's when I remembered that I sucked at martial arts. So I grabbed Shigure's guitar and slammed it against the guy's head. As. Hard. As. Possible. The guy fell over, unconcious. I hid him underneath the ripped projector screen and grinned. "ALRIGHT, MEXICO!"

"This isn't Mexico. It's America," Said someone from the front row.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE!" I shouted, and lazer-gunned them. BUT I FORGOT THAT LAZER GUNS AREN'T REAL GUNS! So all it did was point a lazer at him. I laughed. "Wrong one." Then I got out my... DUNDUNDUN... NERF DART GUN! I shot him straight in the head, and the suction-cup part stuck to his head. Yay. Bullseye.

"Alright, AMERICA!" I changed it since they were so picky. "YOU CAN SHAKE IT RIGHT HERE. WHERE NO ONE WANTS YOU TO BE." Then I sang Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

"BOOOOOO!" Came the shouts from the theater.

"You suck!" Shouted someone, and they threw a tomato at me.

"When did the theater start selling tomatoes?" I protested.

"Since you came onto the stage," Said the tomato-seller in the back row. "TOMATOES! 50 CENTS!"

"Oh gawd! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO REALIZE HOW GOOD A SINGER I WAS!" I whined. Then another tomato went flying and hit Shigure in the eye. "Okay, we're leaving," I declared.  
"YAAYYYYY!" Cheered the anti-fans. I narrowed my eyes, then scooped an already-smooshed tomato from the stage.

"AFTER I DO THE NEXT SONG!" I added, and threw the tomato into the air. Then I hit it with my dart gun, and juice squirted everywhere. "IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLEUJAH, IT'S RAINING MEN!" I sang.

"It's not raining men, it's raining tomato juice," Complained someone.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO PICKY? AND WHY DO I KEEP TALKING IN CAPS? I'm leaving now!" I screamed. Then I stormed out, dragging Shigure by the arm. I left my drums where they were. HAHA! I WASTED EVERYONE'S TIME IN THE THEATER! THEY DIDN'T GET TO FINISH WATCHING MAMA MIA!

"Well, I guess all that's left is to itch the hobo's toe," I muttered sadly. "Our musical gig is over."

"When did it start?" Shigure questioned.

"WHEN WE WENT INTO THE THEATER WITH A GUITAR AND DRUMS! How did we carry those in there, anyways? Where'd we get them from?" I was confused of my own tactics.

"I dunno. I think we found them in a tree," Shigure said.

"OH YEAH! THE INSTRUMENT TREE! We should've picked better instruments," I grumbled solemnly. THEN WE SAW THE HOBO WITH HIS BRAND NEW COMPUTER!

"Awww, lucky! You have a laptop!" I cried out as I came up to the hobo.

"Yupp. But I'm not lucky. My toes itch," Said the hobo real sad-like.

"Don't worry! We're here to fix that." I had an idea of how the hobo will no longer have itchy toes. I went into the forest and grabbed one of the brwon bunnies that I'd thought had been Momiji's other form last time. I tied a stick to it's head and put it next to the hobo, then strapped the bunny against his ankle. It hopped in circles, and the stick itched his toes. YAY FOR IDEAS THAT NO ONE WILL KNOW HOW IT WORKS! :D

So me and Shigure went home, and I gave him a stick to poke Kyo and Yuki with if they get too loud. It was a really long stick so he wouldn't have to look into the room. Then I went home, excited to tell my friends about my awesome day. :3

**WHEN I WANTED TO TELL MY FRIENDS ABOUT MY DAY.**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

WolfLuver has just signed on.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed on.

ILuvBunnies has just signed on.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Does anyone want to know what I did today?

WolfLuver: Sure.

Twilight*Drool*: Okay.

ILuvBunnies: Yeah! ^.^

RedLightsDistrict: Idc.

ChipsAhoy: WELL, I'm going to tell you. I went into the Mama Mia theater and ripped the projector screen off and then played the drums and sang Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and It's Raining Men by Weather Girls. THEN I itched a hobo's toes.

WolfLuver: ...Okay?

Twilight*Drool*: What the hell?

ILuvBunnies: That sounds so cool, Melly. ^.^

RedLightsDistrict: Liar. T.T

ChipsAhoy: No, rlly! I tlk txt nao.

RedLightsDistrict: Plz don't tlk txt.

ChipsAhoy: But u r rite nao.

RedLightsDistrict: Cuz I'm gewd at it.

ChipsAhoy: Okay, no more text-talk. :3

Twilight*Drool*: So what did YOU do today, Renny?

WolfLuver: I DREW ON THE COMPUTER!

Twilight*Drool*: What did you draw? I bet you drew Miss. Booth in her birthday suit.

WolfLuver: STFU!

Twilight*Drool*: You DID? :O

WolfLuver: NO!

Twilight*Drool*: You didn't say you didn't. You just told me to shut up. GIVE ME THE LINK! :P

ChipsAhoy: Eww, pervert.

Twilight*Drool*: I read lemons. You already know I'm a pervert.

ILuvBunnies: And I found out what a lemon was from her.

ChipsAhoy: Me too.

WolfLuver: Me too.

RedLightsDistrict: Not me.

ChipsAhoy: DOUBLE PERV! O.O

RedLightsDistrict: So what if I am?

ChipsAhoy: X3

Twilight*Drool*: I gotta go watch Twilight again.

ChipsAhoy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Twilight*Drool*: Lots of stuff. :3

Twilight*Drool* has just signed off.

ILuvBunnies has just signed off.

WolfLuver: I'm leaving. I gotta draw stuff. :3

ChipsAhoy: HAVE FUN! ^.^

WolfLuver has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Good timing. :3

RedLightsDistrict: I'm still here.

LovableMutt: Hi. :3

ChipsAhoy: Is L gonna come on again?

RedLightsDistrict: No, he's busy.

ChipsAhoy: Busy with what?

RedLightsDistrict: Oh, never mind! He's not busy anymore. :3

L has just signed on.

L: Hello, all.

LovableMutt: L? What kinda name is L?

ChipsAhoy: That's what I said! ^.^

LovableMutt: Does it stand for something? Like Lemon?

ChipsAhoy: PSSHHAHAHAHA!

RedLightsDistrict: You know what lemon means, right? T.T

LovableMutt: I read them all the time. And I write them. Duh.

ChipsAhoy: YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT, ALISON! XDD

RedLightsDistrict: He's also had personal experience with lemons.

ChipsAhoy: SHUDDAP!

L: I want cake.

ChipsAhoy: THEN GET SOME!

L: There is none.

ChipsAhoy: OKAY, THEN EAT YOUR ARM AND PRETEND IT'S CAKE!

L: But I already know my arm is not cake, so it's impossible to pretend. Oh, and you are now 51.1381414 percent Kira.

ChipsAhoy: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO KIRA IS! I CAN'T BE HER!

L: Denial puts you up to 52.1351341 percent.

ChipsAhoy: *sigh* I gotta go, then. You're all boring me.

LovableMutt: K, bye! ^.^

RedLightsDistrict: See ya. My dog wants to stalk your house today.

ChipsAhoy: T.T No. Bye.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed off.

L has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

**A/N Sorry for the randomness! Please review! X3**


	5. Gay Bulls Are REAL

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I only own Pan-pan. And meeeee! ^.^**

**A/N WHIP IT! WHIP IT GOOD! XD**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! ^.^

SarcasticFeline: Oh, God, the 4th of July already?

LovableMutt: Happy 4th of July. :3

ChipsAhoy: Hey, Shigure, do you do anything for the 4th of July?

LovableMutt: Oh, of course! We go to the Main Estate for the day! And we set off fireworks.

ChipsAhoy: ...I'd be scared of standing near Akito when she has fireworks.

LovableMutt: ^.^; Yeah, well--

TheGod has just signed on.

TheGodsServant has just signed on.

TheGod: WHERE'S HATORI?

ChipsAhoy: What's going on now?

TheGod: HE WOULDN'T LET ME SET OFF THE FIREWORKS!

ChipsAhoy: ...I wonder why. O.O

TheGodsServant: Akito, he let you set off fireworks. Until you started to throw them at people.

ChipsAhoy: She... threw... fireworks? Whut?

TheGod: No. It was firecrackers. That's not the same thing. T.T

ChipsAhoy: So did they blow anyone up?

TheGod: YEAH! IT WAS AWESOME!

ChipsAhoy: *facepalm*

EMDoctor has just signed on.

BlackorWhite has just signed on.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

BlackorWhite: I hate this cast.

AngstyKitty: At least you don't have to use crutches. T.T

ChipsAhoy: O.O

TheGod: Hello, victims. :3

ChipsAhoy: You say 'victims' as if it means 'friends.'

SarcasticFeline: It does to her.

LovableMutt: Akito threw firecrackers at Haru and Kyo. It hit Kyo's leg and Haru's arm.

ChipsAhoy: Why'd you throw them, Akito?

TheGod: BECAUSE THEY WERE FIGHTING, AND GETTING ON MY NERVES! DAMMIT! I HATE THIS FAMILY!

LovableMutt: I love you too! ^.^

ChipsAhoy: -.-

EMDoctor: Kyo, Haru, I have to come check you guys up again later.

AngstyKitty: Dammit, Hatori, how many times are you going to check our wounds?

ChipsAhoy: Leave them alone, Hatori! KYO WANTS TO HAVE FUN WITH YUKI! X3

AngstyKitty: GRRR, WHAT DID YOU SAY?

ChipsAhoy: You heard me, Sandbox-Pooper. I said: Kyo. Wants. To. Have. Fun. With. Yuki. :3

DepressedRat has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Speak of the devil! Or, er, rat. :3

DepressedRat: Er, whut?

ChipsAhoy: OHMIGOD, my mind just hatched the evilist plan in the world. Haru, Hatori, Kureno, and especially AKITO, you'd love this! (Or not. :3)

AngstyKitty: W-what are you gonna do? OH, GOD, DON'T YOU DARE!!!1

ChipsAhoy has just uploaded a video called, "KYOXYUKI YAOI" into the chat.

TheGod: WHAT THE HELL?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!1

ChipsAhoy: ROFL!

TheGodsServant: O.O

BlackorWhite: KYO, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YUKI'S MINE, GODDAMMIT!

OptimisticRiceball has just signed on.

OptimisticRiceball: What's that sound? O.O

ChipsAhoy: Whut? o.o

AngstyKitty: TURN THE VOLUME DOWN, DAMN RAT!

ChipsAhoy: ROFLMAOOL! XD

LovableMutt: What does that stand for?

ChipsAhoy: Rolling on floor laughing my ass off out loud! ^.^

DepressedRat: You made that up. T.T

ChipsAhoy: Did you turn the volume down?

LovableMutt: My volume's all the way down and I can hear it from here.

ChipsAhoy: Where are you?

LovableMutt: In my study. With the door shut.

AngstyKitty: TURN THE VOLUME DOOOOWN!

ChipsAhoy: I find this hilarious! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! ^.^

TheGod: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO! GRARAWARARA!!!!

ChipsAhoy: Calm down, Akii. It's not like it was anything serious! X3

TheGodsServant: I'm traumatized for life.

ChipsAhoy: Why? You probably experienced worse. And I regret typing that! ^.^

BlackorWhite: Idiot.

ChipsAhoy: I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL! I KNOW, RIGHT NOW YOU CAN'T TELL! ^.^

AngstyKitty: What the hell?

ChipsAhoy: It's one of teh bestest songs EVARRR. I need it on my iPod though. 3:

LovableMutt: That describes Akii pretty well.

ChipsAhoy: Not really. Akito IS crazy.

TheGod: I'M STILL HERE!

ChipsAhoy: Goodie! You get to read my insult! :D

SarcasticFeline: I agree with the cow. You're an idiot.

BlackorWhite: That's BULL!

SarcasticFeline: What's bull? The fact that I agreed with you?

BlackorWhite: No. I mean, I'm a BULL! Not a COW! God.

ChipsAhoy: Well, if you were gay, then it would be a cow, right?

LovableMutt: But cows give milk, so he'd have to be able to give milk.

ChipsAhoy: But that doesn't really matter, because he could put a rubber glove on his stomach and pretend it's an udder.

SarcasticFeline: A... rubber glove?

ChipsAhoy: Well, a pink one.

TheGodsServant: But wouldn't he need something to make it fat like an udder?

ChipsAhoy: It can be a deflated udder.

LovableMutt: But it still wouldn't give milk.

DepressedRat: Well, if you put milk inside the glove, it'd be fat, and if you poked holes in the fingers of the glove, it would pour milk out. Right?

ChipsAhoy: Yeah, yeah! Like a shower-head!

SarcasticFeline: How is that like a shower-head?

ChipsAhoy: If you sat under it, it would spray out like a shower! Or like rain or something!

SarcasticFeline: You'd want to sit underneath HIM?

ChipsAhoy: As long as he's not Black.

TheGodsServant: That sounds very racist.

ChipsAhoy: I'M NOT A RACIST, I'M A CHRISTIAN!

SarcasticFeline: What? T.T

AngstyKitty: That plan will NOT work.

ChipsAhoy: THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO TEST IT!

SarcasticFeline: How do you presume we will do that?

ChipsAhoy: Like this: EVERYONE MEET AT THE MAIN ESTATE!

EMDoctor: I don't think this is going to end up well.

ChipsAhoy: AH, CREEPY EMO! When'd you get here?

EMDoctor: I've been here. I just kept quiet.

ChipsAhoy: Well, alright! Okay, Dopey Tohru, you bring the milk.

OptimisticRiceball: Okay, Chips-kun! :D

OptimisticRiceball has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Rooster will bring the pink rubber glove.

TheGodsServant: Where do I find a pink rubber glove?

ChipsAhoy: PULL IT OUT OF YOUR ASS IF YOU HAVE TO! And don't take that literally, Robot Boy.

TheGodsServant: Robot... Boy?

ChipsAhoy: You do everything that Akii tells you, like a robot. Anyways, get the pink rubber glove.

TheGodsServant: *sigh* Fine.

TheGodsServant has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: And, Rat Dude, bring a sharp stick so we can poke holes in the fingers of the glove. Everyone else, JUST GO TO THE MAIN ESTATE! :D

DepressedRat: Yay, you called me a dude. ^.^

ChipsAhoy: Shuddap, Runner-Up Emo. GO!

DepressedRat: *sigh* Fine. T.T

DepressedRat has just signed off.

TheGod has just signed off.

EMDoctor has just signed off.

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

BlackorWhite: Doesn't anybody care about MY opinion?

ChipsAhoy: No. ^.^

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

BlackorWhite has just signed off.

**It is so totally gonna work! ^.^**

I got off the computer and skipped down to the Main Estate. It was so TOTALLY gonna work! I swear to Akito! If it doesn't work, I shall start poking people with the really sharp stick in my anger. :D

So I got to the Main Estate in five minutes. But Haru had lost his way, so we had to wait for him. But that didn't matter much, because we had to wait for Tohru with the milk, Yuki with the stick, and Kureno with the glove. It was a boring wait, so I had to sing to entertain everyone.

"WE ARE FAMILY! I GOT ALL MY SISTERS WITH ME! WE ARE FAMILY! GET UP, EVERYBODY, AND SING!" I sang as loud as possible. Everyone flinched from my horrible singing. The only girls here were me, Pandora, and Akito. Not that Akito counted for much. So I guess they were my only sisters. I must be lonely. :/

"They're here!" Pandora cried out, sounding incredibly relieved. Tohru was leading Haru, who she probably found at the store. How did he get all the way over there and was still unable to get HERE? Yuki was behind them with a sharp stick. IT WAS THE POINTIEST STICK EVER! Pointy. :D

Oh, and Kureno with the glove. I still hate him though. T.T I MEAN, I hate Yuki too, but I hate Kureno more than Yuki. "KEEP ON TRUCKING!" I called to them, getting annoyed by how slow they were going. THIS WASN'T A SLOW-MO DRAMATIC ENTRANCE! GAWD! PICK UP THE PACE, LOSERS!

Kyo looked irritated. I turned to him and patted his kitty-cat steaming back. "It's alright, Kyo. You can play with Yuki after we're done with my experiment."

"SHUDDAP! HOMO!" Screeched Kyo, looking annoyed. Why did he call me a homo?

"Why did you call me a homo? It's very insulting, Kyo. Plus, I didn't even ACT like a homo at all. Homo's an insulting word, anyways. The real term is homosexual, or gay/lesbian." I blinked at him as I explained how insulting the word was. Seriously. Everyone is equal. And, thus, I am not racist. I am a Christian.

"They're here! And this time seriously! Like, right next to us!" Pandora said, rolling her eyes. She must've been annoyed by the slow-mo dramatic entrance too.

"Okay. Should we turn Haru into a cow now?" I asked.

"BULL," Haru snapped.

"Okay, okay. You want to do it while you're human?" I was very offended by his sudden cursing.

"NO, I'M A BULL, NOT A COW!" Haru screamed, looking totally angry.

"He's Black now! I'm not going under him!" I squeaked, hiding, terrified.

"Relax. If we turn him into a cow, he can't do anything," Shigure comforted me. I no longer hid. Besides, my hiding spot was behind a twig. It didn't hide me very well. THAT TWIG IS SO MEAN! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE HELPED ME HIDE FROM THE ANGRY BULL?

"Okay," I decided. I nodded my head happily, then jumped at Haru. I landed on him and he was a cow. Okay, okay, sorry. BULL. There you go. Happy, Haru Fans?

Haru Fans that were reading my words leapt up and down and squealed with joy. BUT TOO BAD TO THE HARU FANS, BECAUSE HE WAS NOW ABOUT TO BE TESTED AS A GAY BULL! All the Haru Fans looked sad all of a sudden. I'm sorry, Haru Fans.

We filled the pink rubber glove with milk and put it against his stomach. But it fell on the ground. I stared, confused. "What did we do wrong?" I questioned sadly.

"We need to keep it up with something," Pandora groaned, obviously not liking my idiocy.

"Ohhhh, right! Does anybody have a stapler?" I asked. Haru's cow--I MEAN BULL--eyes widened to the size of mangos. I want a mango. Mmm. "Oh, wait, I have duct tape! Will that work?" I pulled the duct tape out of my pocket. I always have duct tape with me! ^.^

"Yes," Hatori said. I jumped.

"CRAZY EMO! When did you get here?" I asked as I always did.

"I've been here," Hatori mumbled, looking annoyed.

"Oh, right! Teehee! Anyways!" I duct-taped the milk-filled glove against his stomach. "Okay, Rat, give me the sharp stick."

"Here you go, Chips-san," Said Yuki, handing me the stick. I mumbled something about emo rats as I poked holes in the fingers of the glove. Milk suddenly sprayed against me.

"HA-HA! It worked! Someone take a picture!" I cried out. But no one had a camera. So Pandora had to get out her picture-taking monster. We call him Flasher. NO, NOT THAT KIND OF FLASHER! Perverts...

So Flasher took the picture of me underneath Haru's bull stomach with the pink rubber glove duct-taped to it with holes in the fingers of the glove and milk sprinkling on me. It was totally like a shower. And it totally worked!

"We have to give this to scientists! They shall all know that there IS such thing as a gay bull!" I declared. But that was right before Haru turned into a human. I was stuck under him. And he was NAKED! Pandora made Flasher take a picture of it. I got SO mad. "YOU SUCK!" So I attacked Flasher and got the picture from him. I ripped it to shreds and stomped on it. "WHAT!" I shouted, glaring at the ripped-up, stomped-on porn pic.

Then I took the picture of me underneath the gay bull and took it to a lab. The lab was called Experiment Of Gay Bulls Labrotory. I handed them the picture, looking quite proud of myself.

"Thank you. We shall hand this in to the Mayor of the town," Said the head scientist.

"Thanks, Gerbil," I told him, nodding my head happily.

"My name's Gary," Corrected Gerbil.

"You look more like a Gerbil to me. So I'll call you Gerbil." Then I left. And I went on the computer at home!

**Time to tell my friends about my discovery!**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

WolfLuver has just signed on.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed on.

ILuvBunnies has just signed on.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: GUESS WHAT?

WolfLuver: What?

Twilight*Drool*: Huh?

ILuvBunnies: Yeah?

RedLightsDistrict: Eh?

ChipsAhoy: I FOUND OUT THAT THERE IS SUCH THINGS AS GAY BULLS TODAY!

RedLightsDistrict: Well, there's such things as gay dogs. But not gay bulls.

ChipsAhoy: That hit deep, Alison.

WolfLuver: I don't understand that.

Twilight*Drool*: No one does. Except for them.

ILuvBunnies: There's such thing as gay bulls?

Twilight*Drool*: I guess so. But, then again, there's such thing as lesbian birds.

WolfLuver: What?

Twilight*Drool*: A yellow bird keeps making a lot of noise in my backyard.

WolfLuver: CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?

Twilight*Drool*: So I've named the yellow bird Miss. Booth, because the noises it makes sound like the noises you and Miss. Booth make! ^.^

ChipsAhoy: Before you log off, look at this!

ChipsAhoy has just uploaded the photo, "Gay Bulls Are REAL" into this chat.

WolfLuver: Why are you sitting underneath a cow with milk pouring on you?

ChipsAhoy: It's not a cow. It's a bull. A GAY bull.

Twilight*Drool*: Did you photoshop this?

ChipsAhoy: NO! It's a real photo!

WolfLuver: Whatever. I gotta go.

WolfLuver has just signed off.

Twilight*Drool*: Me too.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed off.

ILuvBunnies has just signed off.

RedLightsDistrict: Why does the cow look familiaur, Mel?

ChipsAhoy: It's Haru. X3

RedLightsDistrict: No way. Really?

ChipsAhoy: Yup, yup! :D

L has just signed on.

L: Alison, do you have any cake?

RedLightsDistrict: No, you're gonna have to buy some. Sorry.

ChipsAhoy: You never apologize to ME for not having any cake.

RedLightsDistrict: Because I don't care about you.

L: Goodbye, Alison. Goodbye, person-that's-54.138151470154-percent-Kira-now.

L has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: DAMMIT! I'm getting off.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed off.

**A/N So, there you go. There is such thing as a gay bull. :3 I HOPE I DID NOT OFFEND ANYONE! I am pro-gay/lesbian, I am the total OPPOSITE of racist, and I'm not trying to be mean to Haru. ^.^**


	6. Pickles Will Save The Day

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: Sure I own me. And Pandora. Do I own Fruits Basket? ...No. I wish.**

**A/N (Just so you know, most of the time, I just write songs here. XD) She wants to touch me, wooh. She wants to love me, wooh. She'll never leave me, wooh wooh oooh ooh. Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. Won't trust (cause a ho) won't trust me. ~Don't Trust Me by 30H!3**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Hi, Rat and Cat lovers, and Pan-pan. :3

SarcasticFeline: Kill me. T.T

ChipsAhoy: WHY? YOU HATE ME? REALLY? WHYYYYYY? THIS IS SOOOO SAD!

AngstyKitty: Shuddap!

ChipsAhoy: Someone woke up... WAIT FOR IT... on the wrong side of the rat! MWAHAHA!

DepressedRat: Hey!

ChipsAhoy: Hey! ^.^

BobtheBuilder has just signed on.

BobtheBuilder: Can we fix it?

ChipsAhoy: NO! And your head is always moving! What is your problem? WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR HEAD STILL FOR TWO SECONDS?

BobtheBuilder: The hat's always too tight.

ChipsAhoy: FINALLY, MY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED! Okay, leave, this is a Fruits Basket chatroom, not a Bob the Builder chatroom.

BobtheBuilder: Why am I left out? ):

BobtheBuilder has just signed off.

SarcasticFeline: Oh, god... you always scare people away.

ChipsAhoy: But this is BOB the BUILDER we're talking about. You totally know he's just gonna go up to his tools and be all like, "OKAY, CAN WE FIX IT?" And they'll be like, "YES, WE CAN!" And I'll be like, *barf*

SarcasticFeline: Whatever.

ChipsAhoy: What happened to Angsty and Depressed?

SarcasticFeline: Iunno. *shrug*

ChipsAhoy: IF YOU GUYS DON'T TYPE SOMETHING, I WILL BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING SOMETHING EXPLICIT!

DepressedRat: hi

ChipsAhoy: ...Wait, the first letter isn't capatalized, and there isn't a period or anything at the end. :/

DepressedRat: HI.,mnbvcxz

ChipsAhoy: Why does it look like your hand just slid down the keyboard? O.O And why isn't Kyo talkin--Oh... duh.

SarcasticFeline: Woah. Did you actually predict something smart for once?

ChipsAhoy: I'm a smart predictor. ;P Anyways, I predict that they're doing something explicit! ^.^

DepressedRat: nojhbv

ChipsAhoy: Wth? O.O

DepressedRat: NO!

ChipsAhoy: You totally are. You're having a hard time typing. Plus, your hand just diagnally slid down the keyboard. Dork.

DepressedRat has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: This is what they're singing right now: CUZ EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING! Oror: YOU AND ME, BABE, AIN'T NOTHING BUT MAMMELS SO LET'S DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON DISCOVERY CHANNEL! Rofl.

SarcasticFeline: You're such an idiot.

ChipsAhoy: I GOT THE POWAAH!

LovableMutt has just signed on.

LovableMutt: Hello, everyone.

ChipsAhoy: Hi, I'm singing a medly of songs! ^.^

LovableMutt: ...Really?

ChipsAhoy: No. But I'm typing them. X3

SarcasticFeline: It's getting on my nerves, though.

ChipsAhoy: Ohmigod, a really good song has to be Mambo Number 5. By Lou Bega. Teehee.

LovableMutt: Oh, that's a good song!

SarcasticFeline: Of course the perverts like it.

ChipsAhoy: What's that supposed to mean?

SarcasticFeline: You're a pervert.

ChipsAhoy: OH! WELL I TAKE THAT OFFENDINGLY!

SarcasticFeline: Good, because it was supposed to be offending.

LovableMutt: It says that Kyo's still online?

ChipsAhoy: Yes. But he's AFK, cuz he's too busy doing Yuki.

LovableMutt: XDD

ChipsAhoy: XDDD

SarcasticFeline: apgfhaifjpaghdaoghiadjifajda

ChipsAhoy: Are you banging your head on the keyboard?

SarcasticFeline: ahioan adfA IOAIOFJIOFHIOJOF J A HFAAijoaiofag

ChipsAhoy: A total yes! ^.^

RackofRam has just signed on.

SilentCub has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: OHMIGOD! SQUEEEE! I LOVE YOU TWO!

RackofRam: ...What? O.O

SilentCub: ...hi...

ChipsAhoy: YOU ARE SOOO CUTE! *hugs them both*

RackofRam: I don't know who you are!

ChipsAhoy: Hiro, stop being a brat or I'll disown my love for you.

RackofRam: O.o

ChipsAhoy: THAT'S RIGHT! I LUFF YOU! Not in a boyfriend way, though. I love you like I do Momiji. Like a tiny brother that I wanna SQUEEZE! Same as Kisa. I SUPPORT YOUR LOVE! WHOOT!

SilentCub: ...L-l-love?

SarcasticFeline: You're traumatizing them. Tell them who you are! Idiot.

ChipsAhoy: Ohyeahs! This is Mel. Hullo. :3

SilentCub: Oh, hi, Mel-kun.

ChipsAhoy: NO KUN! JUST MEL! OKAY?!

SilentCub: Eep!

RackofRam: Don't scare her!!1

ChipsAhoy: Fine. No. Kun. Just. Mel. *twitchtwitch*

SarcasticFeline: If you need to get out your anger, punch the wall.

ChipsAhoy: OKAY!

**I punch wall nao.**

I did as Pan-pan said and balled my hand up in a fist. I smashed my fist into the wall. As. Hard. As. Possible. It hurt really bad. I think I broke it. But that wasn't what I was worried about. My hand was stuck in the wall, cause there was a hole just the size of my fist, holding my knuckles in place. "DAMMIT!"

So then I had to use my free hand to just barely type my note to them.

**Typing my help note.**

ChipsAhoy: my hn i uk in ll.

**Dammit!**

My hands wouldn't reach far enough. They could only just barely reach the 'y' and 'h' and 'n.' But that was all I could actually type. I stomped my foot on the ground and prayed that they knew I was talking about.

**Time to pray.**

SarcasticFeline: ...What?

LovableMutt: That was pretty unintelligable.

RackofRam: It was WHAT?!

LovableMutt: Hard to read.

SilentCub: Why isn't she typing right?

LovableMutt: Hmm... we need someone who can read things like that. I got an idea! I'll call Hatori and Aaya!

**NoooOOOOoooo!**

DAMMIT! He was gonna call the snake and Dr. Seahorse? DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN! I don't want him to. They aren't gonna help! Then again, the doctor probably knows a way of getting me out. Maybe he'll rub butter on my hand... OR A PICKLE! OMIGOD, I LOVE PICKLES! I would lick the juice off my hand after I got out.

Oh wait... wasn't debris on my hand? I HATE DEBRIS NOW! I got so mad that I kicked my right foot into the wall. Because my right hand was the one stuck in the wall. So then my right hand and my right foot were both stuck in the wall. I yelled in annoyance and agony and stuff.

Then I turned towards the screen, unable to type even more. But it looked like my "saviors" were online.

**I'm gonna die. T.T**

EMDoctor has just signed on.

FashionSnake has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline: Repeat what you said, Mel.

ChipsAhoy: m n i uk

FashionSnake: She's obviously saying that her hand is stuck. Ahahahaha~

SarcasticFeline: How do you know?

FashionSnake: I can read all languages.

EMDoctor: *sigh* Okay, how do we save her?

LovableMutt: Maybe we go to her house and rub butter on her hand?

ChipsAhoy: pikl

SilentCub: ...Whu?

FashionSnake: Pickles.

ChipsAhoy: uik

RackofRam: Now what?!

FashionSnake: Quick.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

EMDoctor has just signed off.

SilentCub has just signed off.

FashionSnake has just signed off.

RackofRam has just signed off.

**Complete and utter shock.**

How the hell did Ayame know what I was saying?! I suppose I should be happy, but I'm more surprised and confused if anything. I hoped that they'd use pickles like I'd suggested. Because pickles are yummy. I CAN EAT IT AFTER!

Wait... this brings us back to the debris problem. Guess what? I have a debrisphobia now. That's where you're afraid of debris. I made the phobia name up. OH MY GOD, MY MOM WILL BE SOOOO PROUD! I have to tell Gerbil about it afterwards too. Maybe he'll be proud.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "JUST COME IN!" I shouted. "I'M KINDA STUCK AT THE MOMENT!" So then the door opened and there was Shigure, Hiro, Kisa, Ayame, Hatori, and... Pan-pan. But Pan-pan doesn't really count in my opinion, cause she's always at my house. Freeloader.

"Your foot's stuck, too? Psycho," Growled the freeloader.

"If I could, I would so kick you right now," I growled at Pan-pan, doing my best to look her in the eyes. But I could only turn my head halfway. It's times like this that I wish I was an owl.

"Don't get her unstuck, she'll kick me," Pandora informed the others.

"No I won't because... I'm a gummy bear! Yes, I'm a gummy bear! Oh, I'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky gummy bear!" I sang quickly, trying to seem innocent. I kept pulling as hard as I could, away from the wall, but it only hurt more. "Dammit! I'm a stuck gummy bear!"

"Okay, just free her," Muttered Pandora, rolling her eyes. She obviously didn't think I could damage her. But she was wrong. So wrong. When I was free, she was as good as dead. Well... not really. I wasn't going to kill her, y'know. I'm not that evil. Yeah...

"...How are we going to free her?" Whispered Kisa really quietly like she usually did. Good thing I used my gummy bear hearing. NO, I MEANT WOLF-PANTHER HEARING! Sorries. Eheheh.

"We can rub butter on her," Suggested Shigure again.

"PICKLES!" I shouted from where I was stuck.

"How will pickles help?" Muttered Hatori.

"I dunno. But I love pickles! THEY TASTE SO GOOD! The juice is delicious and... picklely," I told them.

"But pickle juice won't help you get out of there," Hatori said.

"SHUT UP, EMO! JUST GET ME OUT WITH PICKLES! FIND A WAY!" I demanded as I continued writhing in place.

"You're in no position to yell at people right now," Hiro muttered. I lashed backwards with my left leg and felt it succesfully connect with him. Or I thought it was him. It really was Pandora.

"That hurt!" Yowled Pandora, stumbling to the ground from the smack of my leg.

"I told you I would kick you," I told her triumphantly, pretending that I'd meant to hit _her._

"Okay, fine. Do you even have pickles in your fridge?" Pandora suddenly asked.

"Um... DAMMIT, MOM, I WISH YOU'D BUY SOME PICKLES!" But my Mom was too busy on Facebook to hear me cursing her out. This is why I'm happy she's addicted. Meanwhile, my father was at work and... my brother was at his friend's... and my two sisters were here. OHCRAP! What if they saw the peoples?

Of course, just then, both my sisters came up. My 6 year old one, Allison, squeaked, "Why are there a bunch of people in here?"

"Because they're my friends," I scoffed.

"...You have friends that are adults?" Allison asked, staring at Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame.

"Yes, and I have friends that are teenagers, and friends that are in elementary school, and friends from Japan! LEAVE!" I ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do." Allison crossed her arms while I tried to keep from kicking her, too. Luckily she was too far away. Then Hannah, my 12 year old sister, spoke up.

"I've never seen these people before."

"I talk with them online." I was trying to evade the subject. But then I mentally slapped myself, remembering that we weren't allowed to invite internet people to our house. Because they could be Online Predators. And rapists. But that's the same thing.

"YOU TOLD INTERNET PEOPLES WHERE WE LIVE?" Screamed Hannah, obviously enraged.

"No," I said quickly. "I told internet peoples our phone number, and they tracked our house."

"I'M TELLING DAD!" Cried out Allison suddenly.

"NO YOU AREN'T! I'M KIDDING!" I shouted, wishing I could tackle her to the ground and beat her up with a pillow. Because if I beat her with anything else, it would hurt, and she would run crying to Mom, who would shoo her off to go tell Dad.

"Well then who are they?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"They're dead people! But you can see them," I whispered evilly.

"...I see dead people?" Allison chirped, sounding frightened.

"Yes... and I'm dead too... and Mom's dead, playing on the computer... so you can see us. But now you need to go outside and dig a grave for me. It has to be the biggest grave ever or I won't be pleased. And I will steal your souls," I hissed. Allison, being the biggest believer ever, screamed and ran outside to dig a huge hole. But Hannah obviously didn't believe it.

"No, really." She looked annoyed.

"Okay, here's the truth: these are people from my favorite TV show and one of them is really hot so I'm his biggest fan ever, while the other could read my one-sided typing, the other is a doctor, the small girl is shy, the small boy has a crush on the shy girl, and the cat... that's Pandora. She's stupid," I explained, then had to take a deep breath. This resulted in a melee of objections and interruptions from the others.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Wait, which one's the hot one?"

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hannah cried out. "...If you're from a TV show, how are you HERE?"

"...Don't question my fanfics! GO AND HELP ALLISON DIG THE HOLE!" I ordered. So Hannah relucantly went out to help Allison dig a deep hole.

"Oh, by the way, we still need pickles." I realized how off-topic we'd have gotten ever since my sisters had came into the room.

"I'll go get them," Shy Kisa offered, and hurried off. Of course Hiro went after her.

"Young love," I sighed happily. Then I blinked. Wait... _I'm _going into High School, and I was still crushing on an anime character, while elementary school kids already loved each other... I'm pathetic. Then I was forced to wait with a long-haired weirdo, a hot dude, and an emo doctor. Oh, and Pandora, who I still hadn't counted as human.

Hannah came back in after a moment. "We're tired," She muttered.

"You don't have to keep digging the hole," I informed her. "Just... get me something to drink. I'm thirsty." I sighed unhappily, and Hannah went inside the kitchen. I wondered if Allison was going to come in, or if she still believed what I'd said and was fearfully continuing the hole. "Where's Allison?" I asked as Hannah came back with a cup.

"Still digging. I told her that I was also dead, so she needed to put in double the space," Hannah said, laughing quietly and handing me the cup.

"She's so gullible." I stared into the cup. "EWWW, is this orange juice?" I made a face.

"Sunny-D," Hannah told me.

"I hate Sunny-D. It's got pulp in it!" I complained.

"No it doesn't. It says it doesn't on the bottle."

"The bottle always lies! Every time I drink orange juice and Sunny-D, there's pulp!"

"That's not pulp. It's just the texture."

"Since when did you learn big words like texture?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No."

"So I'm not calling you stupid."

"Wait... what?" Hannah was clearly confused by my amazing tactics of confusion. Suddenly Allison came back inside.

"G-g-guys... How big do you want the hole?" Her eyes were as wide as tomatoes.

"I want it 5 feet wide," I told her.

"Then it's done."

"...What?" Hannah asked.

"I finished. It's 5 feet wide." Alli didn't look scared anymore.

"It's not 5 feet wide! You're 6 years old, you can't make it that wide in that amount of time!" I objected.

"I _know _it's 5 feet wide," Alli growled, crossing her arms.

"You don't even know how wide 5 feet is!" Hannah said.

"Yes I do," Alli muttered.

"Then how wide is it?" I pressed.

"5 feet!" She looked extremly proud, as if she'd won an Oscar.

"...Baka," I growled.

"What?" Hannah and Allison said at the same time, blinking. They probably thought I'd cursed.

"Baka. It means stupid in Japanese." I grinned at my smarticles.

"I'm not boko!" Allison continued her fight.  
"It's BAKA," I corrected. "And you are. Can you stop continuing the fight?"

"Seriously, why do you have to keep going?" Hannah looked clearly annoyed.

"Well..." I trailed off, tilting my head to the side. "According to websites, snakes 'make decisions quickly and firmly.'"

"...What does this have to do with snakes?" Hannah grumbled.

"Ever since I read Fruits Basket, I liked relating people to their zodiac sign," I said, my eyes looking away dazedly.

"She's a snake?" Shigure was staring at Allison, who stared back at him, suddenly going shy like she did in public. But when with only us, she'd lash out at us with words. She's not shy people! Don't believe her fake innocent act! It's fake!

"Yes," I said warily. _Ayame, if you do anything to my sister, I will kill you!_ Allison may be annoying, but she's my sister. Thank God before anyone could say anything, Kisa and Hiro came back with a jar of pickles. Hatori opened the pickles and jammed one into the hole next to my fist. I pulled back and my fist came out, causing me to fall backwards, and causing my leg to come out as well. "Oww..."

"You deserved that, fake ghost," Growled Allison, and she walked away.

**Later when I got back on the computer! ^.^**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

WolfLuver has just signed on.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed on.

ILuvBunnies has just signed on.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed on.

SparklesKuromi has just signed on.

WolfLuver: Who's Sparkles?

ChipsAhoy: SPARKLES! :D

SparklesKuromi: CHIPS! :D

ChipsAhoy: *huggles*

SparklesKuromi: *huggles*

RedLightsDistrict: Okay, Mel, what did you do this time?

ChipsAhoy: This is my friend, Sparkles. Sparkles, say hi to my friends!

SparklesKuromi: Hi to my friends!

ChipsAhoy: Heehee! ^.^

Twilight*Drool*: Hello, Sparkles. :3

SparklesKuromi: ...You're the perverted friend, right?

Twilight*Drool*: How did you know? :O

ChipsAhoy: She has a crystal ball. ;3

Twilight*Drool*: Does she know about the jokes?

ChipsAhoy: Pretty well. ^.^

Twilight*Drool*: So you know that RENNY is in love with MISS. BOOTH?

WolfLuver: SHUT... UP!

WolfLuver has just signed off.

SparklesKuromi: Yes. X3

ChipsAhoy: Welcome to the Crazy Bunch. We're the parody of the Brady Bunch.

Twilight*Drool*: And you know that LIZZ and MR. M go in the CLOSET?

ILuvBunnies: KATIE!

ILuvBunnies has just signed off.

SparklesKuromi: Yep. xD

ChipsAhoy: She knows about all this.

RedLightsDistrict: So she also knows about you and Mr. Booth, Mel?

ChipsAhoy: THAT JOKE HAS NOT YET SURFACED AT THE TOP OF KATIE'S MOUTH! SHE SAID SHE WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING THAT JOKE! BUT SHE DIDN'T! IN YOUR FACE!

L has just signed on.

L: Uh, Alison, do y--Oh. This is a bad time, isn't it?

L has just signed off.

Twilight*Drool*: ...What... the hell?

ChipsAhoy: Don't worry about it. Who wants to come to my house for cake? X3

SparklesKuromi: MEEE! ^.^

RedLightsDistrict: I'll stalk you. :3

Twilight*Drool*: Sure. I'll invite Renny and Lizz.

ChipsAhoy: Okay. :3

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

SparklesKuromi has just signed off.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed off.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed off.

**A/N How'd you like that chapter? Sparkles! I INCLUDED YOU! =D YAAAY! We'll be seeing more of Sparkles for now on. And definitley more of pickles. ;3 Keep on reviewing! =D**


	7. Fight for the Minions

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**Disclaimer: BLAHBLAHBLAH DO NOT OWN BLAHBLAHBLAH FRUITS BLAHBLAHBLAH BASKET. **

**A/N I'm burning through the skies. 200 degrees. That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light! I WANNA MAKE A SUPERSONIC MAN OUT OF YOU! ~Don't Stop Me Now by Queen**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

TheGod has just signed on.

ChargingBoar has just signed on.

TheGodsServant has just signed on.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

OptimisticRiceball has just signed on.

EMDoctor has just signed on.

HyperBunny has just signed on.

SilentCub has just signed on.

RackofRam has just signed on.

BlackorWhite has just signed on.

BlackBeauty has just signed on.

HyperBunny has just signed on.

FashionSnake has just signed on.

I'MSORRY has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: PARTY IN THE HIZZHOUSE!

SarcasticFeline: Oh, great, everyone's online. T.T

I'MSORRY: I'M SO SORRY THAT EVERYONE LOGGED ON! I'LL GET OFF RIGHT AWAY!!!1

I'MSORRY has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Wow. o.o

OptimisticRiceball: Ahh, Ritsu. 3:

BlackBeauty: Just let him whine.

ChipsAhoy: For once, I agree with the annoying horse.

BlackBeauty: ANNOYING?!

ChipsAhoy: Yup. I think you're a brat. I'd call you something worse, but my parents are in the room.

SarcasticFeline: Don't start a fight, don't start a fight...

BlackorWhite: Just so you know, Rin's my GIRLFRIEND.

ChipsAhoy: And just so YOU know, stupid cow, I don't CARE.

HaruFans has just signed on.

HaruFans: *LEGASP* YOU CALLED OUR HARU A STUPID COW AND ARE GOING TO MAKE HIM TURN BLACK!

ChipsAhoy: o.O Who let you into this chatroom?

SarcasticFeline: THAT would be ME. *jingles keys*

ChipsAhoy: You have CHATROOM KEYS?! ...Wait, this is MY chatroom.

HaruFans: NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, WE SHALL NEVER LEAVE HARU'S SIDE! NEVARRR!

ChipsAhoy: And, now you have to leave. Bye.

ChipsAhoy has just banned HaruFans from this chatroom.

ChipsAhoy: I TOTALLY PWN! YEEAAH!

LovableMutt: Not even gonna ask. -.-

EMDoctor: I don't wanna know.

ChipsAhoy: NOBODY LOVES ME! AND N-N-NOBODY CONGRATULATES *chomp* ME *chomp* FOR SCARING *chomp* HARUFANS *chomp* AWAY! *sobchompsob*

SarcasticFeline: What's with the chomps?

ChipsAhoy: I'm eating s'more pickles! ^.^

SilentCub: S'mores? :3

ChipsAhoy: NO! SOME. MORE!

SilentCub: Sorry. *whimper*

ChipsAhoy: YOU SHOULD BE!

RackofRam: DON'T YELL AT KISA!

ChipsAhoy: DON'T YELL AT ME!

SarcasticFeline: DON'T YELL AT ALL!

ChipsAhoy: PAN-PAN, SHUT UP, SPAMMER!

SarcasticFeline: HOW AM I SPAMMING?!!

ChipsAhoy: WITH YOUR EVER-SO-UNWANTED PRESCENSE!

BlackorWhite: Burn.

SarcasticFeline: SHUT UP, YOU STUPID, SILLY, FUNNY, CLOWNY COW!

ChipsAhoy: Le'gasp! Pan-pan, you know that laughing at him brings out his Black side.

SarcasticFeline: Really? Cool. HAHAHAHA, STUPID COW, HAHAHAHA!

BlackorWhite has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: You're asking for it.

EMDoctor: It would seem that personalities have changed. o.o

ChipsAhoy: I get smarter when all my other smarts are knocked out of my brain.

HyperBunny: ME TOO! :D

BlackBeauty: ...What?

ChipsAhoy: Nothing. Anyways... yeah. Where'd Haru go?

SarcasticFeline: iahgpajdfmbhafdffpfgagn ajn jngfkjngfkjn ja jahgfa

ChipsAhoy: o.O

SarcasticFeline: ahg p i oaghgfagjhsj v nkjmldgfdgfjlkjn v

ChipsAhoy: I'm guessing that Haru's nearly killing her. Okay, let's go save the superspazztastic day! MY MINIONS, FOLLOW ME!

TheGod: WATCH IT, MISSY! THEY BE MY MINIONS!

ChipsAhoy: NO THEY AREN'T! THEY'RE MINE! AND YOU HAVE THE WORST GRAMMAR EVARRR!

TheGod: They are most definatly my minions.

ChipsAhoy: I'll fight you for 'em.

TheGod: ...What?

ChipsAhoy: I'LL. FIGHT. YOU. FOR. THE. MINIONS.

TheGodsServant: I feel like a toy.

ChipsAhoy: You've always been a toy. In more than one way.

LovableMutt: She got you good. ^.^

TheGod: You're on! Meet at the Main Estate in .5 hours!

ChipsAhoy: ...When?

EMDoctor: 5 minutes.

ChipsAhoy: Oh. Okay. THEN YOU'RE ON! BRING YOUR WEAPON OF CHOOSING!

TheGod: Two weapons.

ChipsAhoy: Three.

TheGod: That's pushing it.

ChipsAhoy: Fine. Two.

TheGod: Okay. Bring it on.

ChipsAhoy: You can bet on it. I'll see you there.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

TheGod has just signed off.

TheGodsServant has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

EMDoctor has just signed off.

HyperBunny has just signed off.

SilentCub has just signed off.

RackofRam has just signed off.

BlackBeauty has just signed off.

FashionSnake has just signed off.

ChargingBoar has just signed off.

DepressedRat has just signed off.

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

OptimisticRiceball has just signed off.

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

**I shall pwn ze God nao.**

I had already decided that the first round would not be combat. It would be my specialty. I put the materials for it in one of my pockets. I placed my weapon in my other pocket. Yes, weapon. The second weapon shall be a person. Well, not really _person._ More like an animal... thing... And, no, not Pan-pan. Pan-pan was probably dead right now. I "teehee"d at the thought. Then I went to the Main Estate. This would be the fight of a lifetime.

So when I got to the Estate, everyone was there. And I mean _everyone._ Even Yuki and Kyo. I was surprised, because I'd thought that they'd been having fun during the chat. Maybe they had. Who knows? So I saw Akito, looking dangerous. I narrowed my eyes.

"First round," I growled. "First round shall not be combat. First round shall be..." I whipped out my DDR mats. "DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" The crowd all gasped as if they had rehearsed it. That is because they had. I'd made sure to explain to them to rehearse their gasps on the walk here. And also, to clap and to boo and all that such. Anyways...

"You're on!" Akito declared. So then he got Kureno, his bird-pet-robot-thing, to bring the High-Def TV outside. It had to be High-Def. And it had to be a plasma screen. Because otherwise, the crowd would not be able to enjoy the freestylings of the wolf-panther and the God.

"We're doing Numa Numa," I growled. That was my favorite song evarr. If we did any other song, I'd kill Akito.

"They have Numa Numa on there?" Akito raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Of course. I downloaded it. I think. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I'm magical anyways." Kureno then came outside, sweating, and holding the TV. I narrowed my eyes. "You sure that's big enough?"

"Of course," Akito said.

"We need speakers," I decided. "The really big ones. You know them?"

"Duh. I have thousands of back-up speakers in basement just in case. So, Hatori, go get the speakers!" Akito ordered.

"I can't carry _two _things at once," Pointed out the emo.

"Of course... bring Yuki with you! Two emos equals emo power!" I declared, because I was better at figuring out how to order around _MY _minions. They would be mine. Yes they would.

Once we had everything set up, I narrowed my eyes. "Game on!" I put on Numa Numa and we started our DDR match. Of course, Akito didn't last long, and demanded a rematch because "a water was all that was needed to quench his thirst for victory!" And I was like...

"Wait... WHAT?!" Because Akito makes no sense when he's tired from DDR. So after Kureno gave Akito his water, and I called Kureno various mean names, we started again. This time, we did my second favorite DDR song... SAFTETY DANCE! FTW, YA'LL!

Anyways, I was awesome, and I totally pwned Akito once more. After Akito was anialated, and after I tried to figure out how to spell anialate and failed, we started the next round. The next round was MORTAL COMBAT! I got out my first weapon, the almighty... MAGIC PENCIL! HI-YAAA!

And... Akito used... What the hell was that?! It was... a... rain cloud. He called it "the rain cloud of doom." I was scared. NOT.

"I'll destroy you!" I declared. I took my magic pencil and erased the inside of his rain cloud. NOW IT WAS WHITE! Ha! It had no water inside, so it couldn't do anything. The cloud floated into the air and evaporated. I snickered, while Akito glared at me. And it was on to Round 3. LAST ROUND.

I narrowed my eyes and so did Akito. Then Akito got out his last weapon. A knife. It was as sharp as anything. My eyes widened. Then I pushed Ayame in front of me. "GO, MY WEAPON! TALK!" I ordered. Ayame looked confused at first, then started talking.

"Today me and my personal assistant, Mine, had to make the most wonderfullest costume ever! It was a cosplaying costume or something. The man in charge wanted," He started, and kept talking, faster and faster. I couldn't keep track of his words, and my head was spinning. Akito looked lost as well.

Then Akito, clearly angry, charged forward and stabbed Ayame in the arm. I gaped, and so did everyone but Ayame and Akito. Then I started cheering. "I WIN! I WIN!"

"What?" Hissed Akito.

"Well, I won the first two rounds, and this round technically didn't count because you just stabbed my weapon," I explained, gesturing towards Ayame, who was whining in pain. Hatori hovered over him, trying to fix his arm, and looking pissed.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU DESTROYED MY FIRST WEAPON!" Complained Akito very loudly.

"Nah. I erased the gray from it. I didn't STAB it. Gawd," I muttered. "I NEED A MEDAL!"

"There IS no medal!" Akito growled.

"Then I need a trophy." I thought for a moment. "Hatori, can I have the knife with Ayame's blood on it?" I decided. Hatori groaned, rolled his eyes, and handed me the knife. I took it and held it high. "I WON! I'M THE KING OF THE HILL!"

"Stop gloating," Growled Akito.

"Okay. Then I'll rub it in your face instead!" I waved the knife in front of Akito's face. "I woooon!"

And, so, that is how all of the zodiac became my minions, children. And, here's the moral of the story: Never stab your enemy's weapon unless you want them to steal your knife and rub it in your face. ^.^

**I WOOOON!**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

WolfLuver has just signed on.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed on.

ILuvBunnies has just signed on.

RedLightDistrict has just signed on.

SparklesKuromi has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: I WON I WON!

WolfLuver: What did you win?

ChipsAhoy: I won all three rounds against Akito!

Twilight*Drool*: Who's Akito?

SparklesKuromi: The God of the zodiac!

WolfLuver: ...What?

Twilight*Drool*: ...Zodiac?

ChipsAhoy: iapdfjiapgioajdfi FRUITS BASKET!

Twilight*Drool*: O.o

Twilight*Drool* has just signed off.

ILuvBunnies has just signed off.

WolfLuver has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: ^.^

RedLightDistrict: So, how did you win?

ChipsAhoy: WELL AKITO SUCKS! THAT'S HOW!

RedLightDistrict: Too bad Akito slept with Shigure.

ChipsAhoy: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!1

SparklesKuromi: It's okay, Chips. *pats head*

ChipsAhoy: SHE HURTS ME WITH WOOORDS! D=

RedLightDistrict: It's true. And so did Ren, and Rin, and...

ChipsAhoy: RIN DID NOT! SHE JUST WANTED TO FIND OUT HOW TO BREAK THE CURSE!

RedLightDistrict: She found out more than that. ^.^

ChipsAhoy: I. Will. Kill. You.

SparklesKuromi: Why don't you just ban her from the chatroom?

ChipsAhoy: Because she's still my friend! Only, a mean one. =3

RedLightDistrict: Yup. Everyone else is soft on Chips. That's why she's a marshmellow now.

ChipsAhoy: OOOH! CAN I BE THE LITTLE MINI ONES THAT GO IN HOT CHOCOLATE?

RedLightDistrict: Sure. You're short enough to fit in hot chocolate anyways.

ChipsAhoy: ...I dunno if that was supposed to hurt.

RedLightDistrict: It was.

ChipsAhoy: THEN, UWAAAAAH!

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

RedLightDistrict has just signed off.

SparklesKuromi: No fighting...?

SparklesKuromi has just signed off.

**A/N There comes a time in your life when you just need to play DDR. =3**


	8. The Almost Party

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N Oh no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow. So if you want me, I don't come cheap. Keep your hand on my hand, your heart on your sleeve. ~I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson.**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

EMDoctor has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Good to see you're not dead, Pan-pan! ^-^

SarcasticFeline: Shuddap. T.T

ChipsAhoy: Are you wounded?

SarcasticFeline: Only internally.

ChipsAhoy: GREAT TO HEAR! ^-^

SarcasticFeline: -.-;

EMDoctor: So, now that you own us, what're you gonna do with us?

ChipsAhoy: OHGAWD! EMO!!1

EMDoctor: T.T I've been here the WHOLE TIME.

ChipsAhoy: Oh. I don't notice emos, sorry. ^.^;

EMDoctor: ANYWAYS, what are you going to do with us?

ChipsAhoy: HMMM... I could rape some of you but only a few are worthy, sooo... WE SHALL HAVE A PARTY!

LovableMutt: A party?

ChipsAhoy: YUS! Call everyone you know and tell them to get online RIGHT NOW! I shall tell each of them what to bring.

TheGod has just signed on.

ChargingBoar has just signed on.

TheGodsServant has just signed on.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

OptimisticRiceball has just signed on.

SilentCub has just signed on.

RackofRam has just signed on.

BlackorWhite has just signed on.

BlackBeauty has just signed on.

HyperBunny has just signed on.

FashionSnake has just signed on.

I'MSORRY has just signed on.

SparklesKuromi has just signed on.

WolfLuver has just signed on.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed on.

ILuvBunnies has just signed on.

RedLightDistrict has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Now that everyone's here, I have a list of things... hang on...

L has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Dammit. We don't need you. -.-

L: Yes you do. For I shall bring cake.

ChipsAhoy: GREAT! Then we need you. GO BUY THE BIGGEST CHOCOLATE CAKE EVARR!

L: I wanted strawberry.

ChipsAhoy: I really don't care.

RedLightDistrict: Don't talk to him like that!

ChipsAhoy: I'LL TALK TO HIM HOWEVER I WANT!

RedLightDistrict: THEN I'LL TALK TO SHIGURE HOWEVER I WANT!

ChipsAhoy: Point taken. Okay, L, bring strawberry cake AND CHOCOLATE.... please? ^-^

L: No chocolate for you.

L has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Aww. Alison, did you teach him your tricks of evil?

RedLightDistrict: Meybe...

ChipsAhoy: Gosh. Well, on to the list. Tohru, I want you to cook delicious snackems and bring them. Kay? ^-^

OptimisticRiceball: Yes, Chips-san! =3

OptimisticRiceball has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: KYO AND YUKI! Bring balloons.

AngstyKitty: I don't wanna!

ChipsAhoy: YOU CAN BLOW THEM UP TOGETHER HOWEVER YOU WANT! Just don't get anything gross on them.

DepressedRat: Okay. =)

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

DepressedRat has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Alriiight... Hatori, what do you have?

EMDoctor: Stuff.

ChipsAhoy: What kind?

EMDoctor: Doctor stuff.

ChipsAhoy: Okay. Then you bring asprin. I have a feeling some peoples will get headaches. I'LL MAKE THEM! =3

EMDoctor: Whatever.

EMDoctor has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: What's next? OH! Rin brings a pinata shaped like a black horse!

BlackBeauty: Why?

ChipsAhoy: So when we beat it with bats you'll be uncomfortable. FROLICK OFF TO GET IT! ^-^

BlackBeauty: I hate you. T.T

BlackBeauty has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: And Haru will bring Pin The Tail on the Ox.

BlackorWhite: WHAT?!

HaruFans has just signed on.

HaruFans: *GASHP* YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE HARU BRING SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE HIM FOREVER SAD!

ChipsAhoy has just banned HaruFans from this chatroom.

ChipsAhoy: THAT'S HOW I ROLL! ^-^ Anyways, BRING IT, Haru.

BlackorWhite: I agree with Rin's last comment. T.T

BlackorWhite has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Well alright! ^-^ Next... Ayame, bring costumes of each of the zodiac, a white cat with orange markings, a bat *glares at Alison*, a bunny with black ear tips, an all black bunny, an arctic red fox, and also a wolf-panther!

FashionSnake: Okay. AHAHAHAHAHA! =D

FashionSnake has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Momiji, you bring tons of candy. And Hiro and Kisa can bring some animes. Kureno, bring the big screen TV, and Akito, bring the speakers.

TheGod: I can't carry two things at once!

ChipsAhoy: Course you can. You're "God."

TheGod: T.T

TheGod has just signed off.

TheGodsServant has just signed off.

HyperBunny has just signed off.

SilentCub has just signed off.

RackofRam has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Let's see, who's left?

ChargingBoar: CAN I BRING SOMETHING ORANGE? O-O

ChipsAhoy: Shuuuure.... you can bring mangos.

ChargingBoar: MANGOS ARE ORANGE? O-O

ChipsAhoy: I'm pretty sure.

ChargingBoar: OKAY! =D

ChargingBoar has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Pan-pan, bring the dart board.

SarcasticFeline: What?

ChipsAhoy: THE. DART. BOARD.

SarcasticFeline: Why?

ChipsAhoy: Just do it. And bring photographs of... Akito, Ren, Rin, and YOU! ^-^

SarcasticFeline: ME?!

ChipsAhoy: Yus.

SarcasticFeline: Fine, but I'm bringing a photo of YOU, too.

ChipsAhoy: Whatever. OH, AND ALSO YUKI AND KURENO! =3

SarcasticFeline: -.-

ChipsAhoy: DO IT.

SarcasticFeline: Fine.

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Hmmm... Ritsu can bring beverages. ^-^

I'MSORRY: What kind?

ChipsAhoy: Sprite. Duh.

I'MSORRY: I'M SORRY FOR ASKING YOU SUCH A SILLY QUESTION! I'LL GO GET YOUR SPRITE IMMEDIATLY!

I'MSORRY has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: O.O Okay... EVERYONE ELSE HERE ARE MY FRIENDS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BRING ANYTHING! JUST BRING YOURSELVES! ^-^

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

SparklesKuromi has just signed off.

WolfLuver has just signed off.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed off.

ILuvBunnies has just signed off.

RedLightDistrict has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

**It's time to party! Party hardy! With my friend Marty! Don't know a Marty! But it rhymes with party! That's pretty smarty! ^-^**

So first I had to tell my parents I was having a party. I convinced them to go out and look for "squiggle wiggles." I made it up because I just needed them to leave the house for hours on end looking for a made-up food. I'd tell them it was fake after the party was over and the house was cleaned up. DOESN'T THAT REMIND YOU OF ICARLY AND DRAKE AND JOSH?

It doesn't matter. All I know is that people are bringing stuff. It was going to be the funnest party EVAR!

And I would be high on sprite. Because that is what I do. Get high on things that is impossible to get high on. ;3

But anyhow, I still had to deal with my brother and sisters. "ELI, GO TO ERIC'S HOUSE. NOW," I ordered.

"THANK YOU!" Eli shouted, leaving the house.

"You're welcome." I smiled, but he was already gone. So I turned to Hannah and Allison. "Let's see..."

"Are you trying to get rid of us to do something irresponsible?" Hannah asked.

"No," I scoffed. Silly Hannah. She doesn't know anything! "But if you want to stay for the wild, crazy party, you can."

"Thank you!" Hannah looked very grateful.

"Just one thing. Help me get rid of Allison," I mumbled, pointing at the 6-year-old.

"Can do," Hannah said. She turned to Alli. "Why don't you go upstairs, lock your door, and play your gameboy all alone in the dark?"

"NOOOOO!" Screeched Alli. "CAN YOU TURN THE LIGHT ON FOR MEEEEE?"

"Can you learn how to flick a switch?" I growled, annoyed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Alli cried.

"I'll turn your light on for you, but STAY IN YOUR ROOM AFTER. Okay?" Hannah asked in her sweet voice while she rolled her eyes for only me to see.

"Okay!" Alli agreed. So Hannah went off to lock Alli in her room. With her light on. Because we can't just open the curtains nowadays.

While Hannah did that, I scurried around cleaning the house up for our guests. I danced as I did so, singing, "I'M BLUE, DABADEDABADI!" Then the house was so clean it sparkled like stars!

Then Hannah came down. Why did it take her so long to turn a light on? "Why did it take you so long to turn a light on?" I asked.

"She wanted me to play Polly Pockets with her so I had to struggle to lock her in," Hannah explained. I simply blinked. Then I blinked again. And one more time.

"Okay. Did you really lock her in?" I asked.

"No. I shut the door. But she started crying when I left, so it's all good," Hannah said.

"We should lock the stairs with a gate or something so that no one'll go up and ruin anything." I smiled at my bright idea while Hannah went into the basement to get the mini gates that no one knows how to open. Only we did. EVERY PERSON THAT CAME TO OUR HOUSE DID NOT KNOW HOW TO OPEN THE GATE! But everyone that lived in our house knew because we grew accustomed to it.

Anyways, Hannah had only read the first book. So far she wasn't in love with anyone, but Yuki was her favorite guy. And Tohru was her all-time favorite. Wow.

"Tohru and Yuki are coming, you know," I told her.

"No way! Maybe she can stand in my room and I can draw her clothes!" Hannah cried out. She liked drawing clothes, and Tohru's outfits were her favorite. She also wishes to be a fashion designer when she grows up. That, along with an actress and model.

"I think that would be awkward. For both of you," I muttered, sweatdropping.

"Why did a huge tear drop go down your head?" Hannah asked, changing the subject accidentally.

"Because it's a total anime thing and it's awesome!" I answered. "Oh, and it's called a sweatdrop. SWEAT. DROP."

"MMKAY!" Hannah chirruped. I blinked.

"Oh, yeah, are you ever going to crush on a GUY?" I asked her.

"WHY WOULD I CRUSH ON AN IMAGINARY PERSON WHEN I CAN CRUSH ON PEOPLE IN REAL LIFE?" Hannah snapped for the 12th time. Hannah has a MUCH BETTER social life than me.

"Because it's fun," I muttered, shrugging. "I already told you, I have basically no social life, except for in school. So I like to crush on people that are in mangas and animes because one, I don't have to talk to them, and two, they'll never turn me down because they can't talk to me anyways!"

"Um... but I thought they were coming to our house." Hannah now sweatdropped. "Wow, that's fun!"

"THEY ARE. But, you see, they're all my minions, so I can't tell them which one I like best even though they probably already know," I squeaked happily.

"Your... minions?" Hannah looked confused.

"YES, MY MINIONS!" I yelled. "YOU CAN HELP ME ORDER THEM AROUND SINCE YOU'RE BOSSY ANYWAYS!"

"Awesome, thanks!" Hannah looked happy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. DUNDUNDUUUUUUUN!

_**THE. END.**_

"HEY! That can't be the end!" Hannah yelled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we didn't even have the party yet!" Hannah snapped.

"Oh, fine."

_**THE. ALMOST. END. (Meaning that the party will be next chapter.)**_

"YOU SUCK!" Hannah shouted, storming up to her room.

"REVIEW OR HANNAH WILL KILL YOU FOR NOT LETTING US HAVE A PARTY!" I shouted before charging after Hannah.


	9. The Broken Window

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer Cop: That's it, you're going to jail.**

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR ME, MY SIBLINGS, AND PANDORA! PLEASE LET ME LIVE!**

**Disclaimer Cop: Fine, but you'd better disclaim again every chapter or you are going to jail. *leaves***

**...Pssh. Pandora would bail me out.**

**Pandora: No I wouldn't!**

**That's it for the AN. Wait, this was a Disclaimer, not a AN. Oh well, pretend it was an AN mixed with a Disclaimer, bye!**

"Okay, it's time for the party NOW!" I told Hannah.

"Took you long enough," She growled, rolling her eyes.

SO SHE OPENED THE DOOR, YUS SHE DID! And my dog Chip started to jump at people. (Don't worry, he's only 7 pounds of love. And, no, not THAT kind of love. Sickos.)

Pandora came too. She brought a picture of me like she said she would. I was mad at her. MAD. But I didn't tell her, because my dog started to bite her ear. (HAHA, PAN-PAN, YOU TOTALLY DESERVED THAT, YUS YOU DID!)

Sugar and Spice, (my cats in real life, not the made-up one), were purring and rubbing against Kyo. Kyo looked VARY angry. I don't think he likes cats. Pandora wasn't attracted to Kyo, though. I mean, she was attracted to him sexually, but not the way my cats were.

I was happeh. Cuz this was gonna BE A NIGHT! TO REMEMBER! BIG FUN, ALRIGHT!

"Mel, are you singing HSM songs in your head again?" Pandora growled, snapping me out of my HSM-palooza.

"Pssh, yus," I answered honestly.

"She always does," Hannah added.

"Shuddap, Hannah! No one cares!" I shouted.

"I do. Oh, and by the way, Pan-pan, I'm her sister," Hannah said happily.

"...So?" Pandora asked, looking confused slash annoyed slash more confused.

"SO YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY, DAMMIT! ...Er, yeah." Hannah sweatdropped, which she seemed to love doing by now.

"How about... no," Pandora said, starting to walk away. But Hannah grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and held her up so that they were face-to-face.

"Listen to me, you little cat, I'm not a fan of cats, so I can feed you to Chip in a split second if I wanted to," Hannah threatened. And just to make sure Pandora understood, she held the cat face-to-face with tiny Chip, who looked like he wanted to rip her head off. (Even though he's smaller than her.)

"Oh no she didn't!" I shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yes I did!" Hannah sang back. We laughed and high-fived each other. (She used her hand that WASN'T holding Pan-pan.)

Then she dropped Pan-pan on the ground. PURPOUSLY. She was so much better at torturing Pan-pan than I was! (Physically, of course. And I just realized that I keep making side-notes in paranthesis. It's getting annoying, isn't it? ...Good! =D)

I blinked. I suddenly remembered that there were PEOPLES at this party. I mean it, there were peoples there. I had forgotten about them, though.

"Mel, we have a HUGE problem," Hannah suddenly said. I blinked and tilted my head at her.

"Yeeees?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"You won't be smiling in two seconds. Look." And Hannah pointed at where Alli was holding a snake.

"Why is she holding a snake?" I asked. I should've been asking why she was downstairs in the first place, but the snake question seemed more logical. To me.

"Good question! One that I can't answer because I don't know either!" Hannah shouted. Then it hit me. The snake... was silver.

"Oh, God... Is that...?" I didn't even finish what I was asking because I couldn't bear to say it. I pushed through the other peoples (I think some of them transformed when I pushed them out of the way.... Damn. Oh well.) and stood hovering over Alli, arms crossed. "What do you think YOU'RE doing?" I asked strictly.

"Well, I fell onto this man and found a snake, look!" Alli showed me the snake. I'm pretty sure she just proved what I'd been worried about.

"Can I see the snake?" I asked her in a (fake) sweet voice.

"No! She's mine!" Alli pulled the snake away. (Every animal or stuffed animal she likes is a 'she' in her eyes.)

"One, that snake is a MALE, and two, give me it." I reached for the snake.

"What are you talking about? She did NOT come in the mail," Huffed Alli.

"MALE, YOU DUMBO! Gragh, listen. That snake is a GUY. BOY. MALE. OPPOSITE GENDER OF WHAT YOU MADE IT. Plus, we need to put it back OUTSIDE so that it can RETURN to it's natural HABITAT." I exaggerated on the words that I said because the fact was that if we did NOT get this snake outside, there would soon be a naked dude in Alli's hands.

"But I want to keep her." Alli still didn't get the concept that the snake is a boy. She's so stupid sometimes.

Of course HANNAH had to come and try to make it better. "Listen, Alli... if we don't put the snake outside, SHE will die." Hannah always goes along with what Alli says, unless it's totally important.

"But why?" Alli whimpered.

"I just said why, she'll die. And we don't want that, DO WE?" Hannah asked, while I fidgeted around, knowing that the clock was ticking.

"..." Alli looked deep in thought. "No," She finally decided. "We don't want that." She handed Hannah the snake.

"Throw him out the mail-slot!" I shouted hurriedly. Hannah opened the mail-slot in our screen door and pushed him out, then squeezed his clothes through with him. She slammed the front door shut straight before we heard a POOF. Me and her sighed in relief, while Alli looked deeply confused, Pandora pissed off, Kyo pissed off, and everyone else... I don't even know their expressions. Halfway between bewildered and amused.

"YOU MADE HER EXPLODE!" Alli suddenly wailed. I couldn't help it: I burst into laughter. I think everyone else did too, but I was laughing too hard to be able to tell. I stopped laughing soon enough, and sure enough, everyone else was laughing too. Okay, good. They'd better laugh, because that was so damn funny.

When everyone finally stopped laughing, Ayame came back inside, looking bemused. "Did you see my snake out there?" Alli asked him. Ayame smiled KINDLY at Alli. (Wow. That's... OOC.)

"As a matter of fact, I did, and I let the beautiful thing out in the wild. It's a shame because," Started Ayame, and he continued babbling about how beautiful it was. Okay, no more OOC. He was still vain.

I think just about everyone but Alli tuned him out. Scratch that, I KNOW everyone else tuned him out. They all turned to each other and started talking again. I remembered that I'd sent people to get STUFF and went around collecting it. I put it in a pile in the corner of the room, which I call the Supply Corner. It's very handy.

Getting off-topic... Oh wait, I get off-topic in EVERY story. Is that what makes them FUNNY? Because I am SO not funny when it comes to stories, and I don't know why you think that! Is it because I supposedly have ADD, because I do not have--OHMIGOD, A MOMIJI BUNNY!

...That was cliche. And I'm off-topic once more. I decided to stop think-talking to myself and went back to the party. I tried to decide what to do next. "HMMMMMMMM!" I said out loud, causing everyone to stop talking and stare at me expectantly. I decided that taking Akito-Acting Classes had paid off as I shouted: "STOP STARING AT ME! I WAS JUST THINKING!" And, therefore, everyone turned away again. Although, brave Hiro stalked up to me.

"I'm not scared of you," He growled.

"Oh really? Well you should be," I said, getting him into a head-lock which forced him to transform. I had a brilliant idea just then. I walked up to Alli, who was still listening intently to Ayame. "Alli, stop listening to Mr. Snake and look at this cute stuffed animal!" I shoved the small sheep into Alli's hands.

"Awww, it's so fluffy and cute and brown!" Alli squealed, rubbing Hiro's head against her cheek. Hiro looked ANGRY, man. "Where'd you get it?" She asked, looking up at me with her HUGE brown eyes that people say are INNOCENT and ADORING. Bleugh.

"I got him at the thrift shop," I laughed. "He's defective." At this, Hiro opened his mouth to yell something, but Alli didn't notice and started petting him harshly again, causing him to be unable to say anything.

"No, she's a GIRL," Alli said, while Hiro's little sheep eyes started widening more and more by the second as Alli continued talking, "And I'm going to dress her up in little bows and put make-up on her and..." Alli kept running her mouth about dressing up the sheep, who was supposedly female now. Good thing Alli never looks DOWN THERE. Or cares.

"Ooh, ooh, can I help you dress the sheep up?" Stupid Ayame was chanting.

"Yeah! We can use my dresses!" Alli squealed happily. She led Ayame up to her room, clutching Hiro tightly. Well, he wouldn't be transforming back anytime soon if she was going to continue hugging him. Too bad for him, because he'd also be dressed up by Mr. Snake and his accomplice, Ms. Snake. Bwahaha. Alli and Ayame have SO MUCH in common, it's SCARY.

Now that we got the charging ram out of the way, we could have a little bit more fun. I realized then that it was hard to find people within the crowd. And I saw an unrecognizable person. "Who are you?" I asked the person, who was dressed VERY sloppily. (Picture ragged clothes with a dusty hat, and an unshaven face. Ew.)

"My name is Hobo Socks," Said the guy, bowing.

"...Hobo Socks? What kind of name is that?" I asked, revolted.

"It's MY name that I made up, because I'm a Hobo and I like Socks," Said Hobo, looking very pleased.

"Well YOU weren't invited to THIS party," I shouted, pushing Hobo towards the door.

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" Sobbed Hobo, running and jumping out the window.

"USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" I shouted after him, feeling upset because there was glass all over and a broken window. "Hannah, do we have anything we can use to fix the window?" I turned to my sister, who happened to have watched the whole Hobo thing.

"Um... nope!" She said. "You're dead, haha!" She laughed at my future deadness.

"OH SHUDDAP!" I shouted at Hannah, narrowing my eyes. "We NEED to get this window fixed before--"

"Mel, we're home!" What the crap? How did my parents get home THAT fast?

"EVERYONE, OUT THE WINDOW!" I shouted. "I'LL MEET YOU AT THE MAIN ESTATE AFTER TO FINISH THE PARTY!" So everyone grabbed their stuff and ran away quickly.

The door slowly opened, suspensefully, and my parents came in to see a clean house. "Mel, where's Alli?" My Dad asked, always asking the worst question first.

Ohcrap. Ayame was still here. "Upstairs," I said slowly. I leaned in and whispered to Hannah, "Go warn Ayame to hide."

"Who's Ayame?" Hannah whispered back, having not gotten that far into the book.

"Just go tell the gay guy to hide in the closet," I spat. Hannah pushed past my parents, who were asking her what the rush was, and ran to Alli's room. I braced myself for the worst and listened from the safety of downstairs.

"Hi, Alli. Did Mel babysit you alright?" My Dad asked.

"Yeah," Alli squeaked happily. "We had this huge party with all these people!" Oh crap. She was tattle-taleing on us without the tattle-taleing.

"She means we had a tea party with a whole bunch of stuffed animals," Hannah said quickly. I sighed in relief.

"Ah, okay... when'd you get the sheep, Alli?" My Mom suddenly asked.

"Mel gave her to me!" Alli cried out, probably rubbing the sheep against her head again. (Though I wouldn't know, because I was downstairs.)

"...Mel, did you have a sheep?" Mom called down the stairs.

"Yeah! I had a stuffed sheep and decided that SHE was too stupid for me," I replied up the stairs. I could almost hear Hiro's anger, though I was sure he'd keep quiet.

"You did a great job of dressing her, Alli," Praised Dad. Not that I'd know, I was still downstairs. Although I wished I could see the look on Hiro's face, with his little Build-A-Bear dresses on him. (My little sister loves Build-A-Bears, so those are most likely what she dressed him in.)

"Well, me and Hannah are gonna go to Borders," I lied quickly. "Is that okay, Dad?" We had to leave before he noticed the window.

"Yeah, that's fine, go ahead," My Dad replied, still upstairs. Hannah raced down the steps and we zoomed out of the house as fast as possible, ignoring Alli's protesting "I want to go!"s. It'd take her too long to get ready to go, and during that time, our parents could've figured out the window.

We'd blame it on Eli later. Right now, I was focused on one thing: getting to the Main Estate and out of sight before my Dad could find out about his precious broken window.

**A/N More to come! I keep cliff-hangering you peoples, but this party is a LONG one, as you can see. ^-^ Oh, and poor Ayame and Hiro are probably still stuck at the house. XDDD I think they deserved that though, although Hiro probably will be able to escape at some point, and same as Ayame. Even if it means jumping out of the second-story window. XDD**

**  
Review or you'll never get to find out the ending of the party! D=**


	10. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: Blegh, this isn't even a real chapter. D=**

**A/N "**Ha, ha

(Yuki took one look at the laughing Ayame and buried his face in his hands)

Gosh, this is soo much better than that damn baka ChipsAhoy's! Chips was all about its stupid stupid damn self go to hell Chips! ur stories suck Chips! Charliebrowns rocks!

(chips should go to hell and stay in that damn hell! chips ahoy pups I hate you!)" ~CritiquealaCritique

**That REALLY hurt me. I'm not saying anything against Charliebrown, I know he's better than me at it...**

**But I didn't need someone telling me to go to hell because my stories SUCK.**

**I lost my self-confidence. I don't even know if I should continue this.**

***curls up in emo corner***

**~Chips~**


	11. The Naughty Branch

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: Um, I own your mom! Jk, jk! I own nothing but Pan-Pan and me. =3**

**A/N Yes, I'm still going to do it. Thanks to all who helped me push aside one insulter. ^-^ It was only one person, and there's a lot of you guys who are reading this story right now, all ecstatic because I updated! *I hope* And, so, for your feature presentation.**

"Are we there yet?" That was the tenth time Hannah had asked me as we ran down the block.

"NO," I practically shouted. "I can't breath, stop making me talk," I added quickly, panting loudly as I ran. Hannah started laughing. "What?" I growled through narrowed eyes.

"You remind me of a dog the way you pant," She said simply, still laughing.

"So what? I also stare out the window while we're in a car and the car's moving! ...It feels good," I added.

"Ookay, whatever you say, weirdo." Hannah rolled her eyes at me.

"...Jerk," I growled, continuing to pant as we ran.

Finally, they got to the Main Estate.

"Kay, I'm here! The party can be started," I declared, holding my arms out as if I was God himself. (I totally am, don't deny it. Oh, wait... I'm a girl, so make that Goddess.)

"Yay," Cheered some people.

"Boo," Growled some people.

"Okay, who booed?" Hannah asked, stepping in front of me as if she was my body guard.

"Me," Said several people. I don't think Hannah could tell who. So instead, she tackled Kyo to the ground, turning him into a cat, picked him up, and put him on a tree branch.

"That is the Naughty Branch. Stay there and think about what you've done. How old are you?" Hannah asked.

"17," Grumbled Kyo cat.

"17 AGAIN, OHMIGOD!" Hannah cried out. Everyone stared at her. "...Good movie... Anyways, you stay on that Naughty Branch for 17 minutes, okay?" Without waiting for his response, she went back to the party peoples.

"Good job, Hannah," I praised.

"Thanks," Hannah said happily. She hugged me for no reason. I sweatdropped.

"Lemme go now?" I whimpered.  
"NOOO!" Hannah whined, and didn't let go. She stayed hugging me tightly.

"I mean it, let me go!" I pushed her away and ran, hiding behind someone.

It was Yuki. Damn.

So I ran away from the rat and hid behind the tree that Kyo cat was sitting on. Even though he would turn back soon.

"Get me out of this tree," Snapped Kyo.

"No," I said, laughing.

"Okay, I'm not gonna chase you anymore," Hannah promised.

"Good, thanks." I walked away from the tree and blinked at the party.

"Have you thought about what you've done?" Hannah asked Kyo.  
"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Yowled Kyo.

"Yelling will only keep you on the Naughty Branch for longer a time," Hannah growled.

"You watch too much Super Nanny," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I don't even watch it anymore." Hannah shrugged.

"I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME," I sang because Hannah had said watch.

"..." Hannah stared at me with the o-O face.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE I'M IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE AND--" I continued singing, but Hannah cut me off:  
"You're totally not at the right part, and you're singing is all nasely and--" Hannah started, but this time _I _cut her off:

"I know, you're good at singing, but I don't know how to control my voice when I sing," I sighed.

"Whatev," Hannah muttered.

"TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY," I randomly shouted.

No one cared.

"No, seriously. August 24th. My Birthday. Happiness." I waited.

Nope.

Oh well. Maybe it was for the better.

"LET'S SING KAREOKE!" I decided.

Everyone agreed. Even Kyo, who was still in a tree and still a cat.

I put Kyo's clothes on top of him right before he turned back. He put his clothes on really fast.

No one cared about my Birthday. But they cared about Kareoke.

Oh well.

"Who wants to sing first?" I shouted as Kureno sulkily started to set up the Kareoke machine, speakers, microphone, blahblahblaaaah...

"MEEE!" I blinked in surprise as Alli came running down the sidewalk, tripped, fell on her face (in a very Tohru-like motion), got up again, and ran up to me. "I DO!"

"Where's the sheep and... um... the dude that was in the closet?" I asked, totally using references that my sister didn't understand.

"The sheep is right here!" Alli held Hiro up, then brought him close and hugged him so tight, he probably couldn't breath. "Oh, and the dude... I don't know where he is..."

We don't need Ayame anyways.

"We don't need Ayame anyways."

The problem was that if Mom and Dad find him at the house, we'll be in trouble.

"What are you going to sing?" I changed the subject.

"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" Alli shouted. Everyone facepalmed or groaned. Even me, who likes HSM. (Well, I do. I'm not going to lie. But it gets annoying after a while... besides, I like watching Zac Efron run around gayly while singing, "BET ON IT~" It just cheers me up. xD)

"Um..." I blinked. "Fine." I sighed and handed her the HSM Kareoke CD that I had magically had.

"YAY!"

She went up to the Kareoke machine and put the disc in...

**A/N What song will Alli sing? VOTE. xDD**

**Also, yes, tomorrow seriously is my Birthday. ^_^ August 24th! 8D **

**It's also Alli's birthday. She was born on the same day... just not the same year...**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to put this up. x3**


	12. The Cupid Shuffle

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING 'cept Pandora, me, my siblings, my friends, etc.**

**A/N Blargshnarg, school started and it took me forever to update. Sorry, guizzzz...**

Allison took a deep breath and started singing:

"It's out with the old, and in with the new, goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue. A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa, endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi.... Excuse me! Thank you. Iced tea imported from England." I facepalmed. "Lifeguards imported from Spain. Towels imported from Turkey. And turkey imported from may-e-ay-e-aine."

"We're gonna relax and renew!" Hannah jumped in. Alli smiled up at her.

"You... go... DO. I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best! I need something inspiring to help me get along! I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?" Alli sang. She turned to Hannah. "Fetch me my Jimmy choo flip-flops. Where is my pink prada tote? I need my Tiffany hairband. Then I can go for a flo-o-o-o-oat."

"A summer like never before!" Hannah piped up.

"I... want... more," Alli sniffed.

I actually hopped in now. I'd hate myself later for it, but this was going too great for me to just stand there and listen. So me and Hannah were now the background singers. "She wants fabulous, that is her simple request! All things fabulous, bigger and better and best! She needs something inspiring to help her get along! She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong? Fabulous pool, fabulous splash..."

"Read my lips."  
"Fabulous parties, even fab-u-lous trash! Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling. She's got to have fabulous everything! Nothing to discuss... Everything's got to be perfect for--"  
"ME!"

"She wants fabulous, that is her simple request! All things fabulous, bigger and better and best! She needs something inspiring to help her get along! She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?"

"This won't do. That's a bore. That's _insulting._ I need more. I need, I need," Alli started chanting softly, beckoning us forwards with her finger. Me and Hannah leaned in as she did so and she continued her soft chanting, which got softer, causing us to have to lean in closer. "I need, I need. I need, I need... I NEED FABULOUS!" She shouted. Me and Hannah quickly pulled back, our ears now hurting.

"Fabulous hair, fabulous style, fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile!"

"Oh, I like what I see, I like it alot."  
"Is this absolutley fabulous?" Hannah sang.

"Fabulous?" I echoed.

"Fabulous?" She repeated.

"FABULOUS?" We said at the same time.

"Absolutley..." Pause. "NOT!"

Me, Hannah, and Alli all bowed as the Furuba characters and my friends all clapped. Although I know lots of them wished they hadn't heard that. Because I sucked at singing.

Good thing Hannah's AWESOME singing had totally drowned me out! And Alli's good singing had drowned me out too!

So yeah.

"KAREOKE STAND IS NOW OPEN," I called, stepping out of the way as a stampede charged at the kareoke machine.

"ALL MY SINGLE LADIES, ALL MY SINGLE LADIES!" I blinked and stared at Ritsu. Who was singing.

"YOU SUCK," I shouted. He cried and ran away, while the music continued playing with no lyrics. I sighed and quietly hummed to myself, "If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it."

So now the Kareoke stand was open again. So Shigure started singing "I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad."

So I listened while I wondered what was going on with music nowadays. I mean, have you noticed that almost _every _song is about s-e-x?

Seriously.

It's so annoying.

It's like, why can't people just come up with a song that's about something nice? Like... puppies and kittens?

And waterfalls? DON'T GO CHASING WATERFALLS~

Oh no.

My Mom listens to that song too much.

I should stick my head in a bucket.

It's better than that song.

Ands if the song isn't about you-know-what, then it's about the singer (usually a girl, heh) angry about a breakup. Or hoping that they never break up.

Seriously, singers need to get over their personal life.

I can list a whole bunch of songs about people angry about their love life.

But I won't because we just got off the subject of Furuba.

"MASASHI AND SAKURA FOREVER!" I shouted at all the Furuba peeps. They stared at me in confusion and I noticed that the Kareoke stand was now open.

So I turned Kareoke off and put a stereo up.

"WE ALL WILL LEARN THE CUPID SHUFFLE!" I announced as I popped a magical CD in and the Cupid Shuffle came on.

The beginning was just Cupid half-whispering:

"Shuffle...Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle

Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle."

I think you understand what I'm talking about.

Then the actual song came, yay!

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

Me and Hannah stood side-by-side doing the proper dance moves to this particular part, which was shimmying down. It's odd, but strangely fun. Everyone else caught on and followed us. Me and Hannah had learned from our cousin Erin on how to do this particular dance.

"They say I'm a rapper, and I say no  
They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco  
I just let the music come from my soul  
So all of my people can stay on the floor  
They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle  
Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle  
It don't matter if you're young or you're old  
We gone show you how it go."

At this part there wasn't really dancing. Then the dance part:

"To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself."

Everyone watched me and Hannah's directions. Well, not really directions, but the way we did this part. It was simple. Move to the right when told, and move to the left when told. (DUH!) Then when they say kick, kick with each foot in turn to the beat. Then when they say walk it by yourself, walk forwards, then backwards.

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

More shimmying. Everyone else knew what to do at this part. Then more of my favorite part, the actual dancing!

"To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself."

Everyone had caught on by now. We continued dancing until the song was over. We were all tired by then. I sat down next to my sister, in the grass, panting. "Holy crap, that song is long," I gasped.

"No. It's 4 minutes. Which is how long most songs are," Hannah breathed.

"...Nuh-uh... most songs are... 3 minutes..."

"No... songs can be... 4 minutes..."

"Long songs like... Hips Don't Lie... are 4 minutes..."

"True... that..."

"CHICKEN BOY, GET ME WATER!" I shouted, throat dry. Kureno got me water and I drank about half the bottle before handing it off to Hannah. She drank the rest easily. "That's better," I sighed.  
"Much," Agreed Hannah.

And so, I put on more party songs, which, luckily, didn't have required dance moves. So everyone went with the flow for the rest of the party! The End!

Oh, you want to know what happened to Hiro and Ayame, don't you?

...Too bad, I can't communicate with you like Dora, so I have no idea if you really want to know!

I'll tell you anyways.

Ayame managed to get out the window. I don't think he realized it was a 2-story building, and that he'd landed on bushes which were way underneath Alli's second-floor room.

Poor Ayame. He came to the party covered in leaves and twigs.

And Hiro?

He eventually turned back when Alli had set him down to get some snacks.

Alli whined to me about how she couldn't find her sheep afterwards, and I saw Hiro walking around as a human, looking grumpy. I also saw the shreds of clothes that must've tore off of Hiro when he turned back.

I lied and told her that a wolf had took it. I saw with my very own eyes.

And thus, Alli was telling everyone at the party that there were wolves nearby. And afterwards, the party hadn't lasted much longer.

**A/N FINALLY. The party is over. XP Next chapter we can get back to actual chatroomness.**

**And less of me and my siblings.**

**Sorry that I take the spotlight off of the Furuba characters a lot. I truely feel bad. I just always get on different subjects and ramble on and on until I realized that I got off of the main subject and go, "OH, CRAP, NOW WHAT DO I DO? SHOULD I JUST ERASE MY MASTERPIECE AND FIT THE FURUBA CHARACTERS IN, OR LEAVE IT?!?!?! DX"**

**I seriously hate it when I do that. **

**Here I go again, rambling on. SORRY! *bangs head against desk repeatedly***


	13. Cocoa Puff

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING 'cept Pandora, me, my siblings, my friends, etc.**

**A/N Umum... I love Death Note now... and I'm so guilty about what I said to L even if he isn't real. DX Because now he's my favorite character and stuffs... But I'll try to keep all the FB characters in here.**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

RedLightsDistrict has just signed on.

L has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Alison, that doesn't bother me anymore.

RedLightsDistrict: What doesn't?

ChipsAhoy: THE RED LIGHTS DISTRICT. Because I have decided... that... getting attatched to anime characters... is bad... *curls up in emo corner*

RedLightsDistrict has just changed their username to MelisKira.

ChipsAhoy: NOOOOO! *sobs*

MelisKira: FINE. *sigh*

MelisKira has just changed their username to SamuraiOfDeath.

ChipsAhoy: Thank you. I'm not Kira. Because LIGHT is.

Kira has just signed on.

Kira: I AM NOT!

ChipsAhoy: ...Light, did you even realize what your username was?

Kira: ...SHIT!

Kira has just signed off.

L: OH MY GOD, LIGHT IS KIRA!

L has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Hopefully those two aren't still handcuffed... and guess why I was depressed?

SamuraiofDeath: Why?

ChipsAhoy: BECAUSE I HATE LIGHT BECAUSE HE KILLED L!!!!1

SamuraiofDeath: Get over it.

ChipsAhoy: NOOOOO!

SamuraiofDeath: You're the one who said you shouldn't get attatched to anime characters.

ChipsAhoy: I... was trying... to give you... a HINT.

L has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: *clings* NO. DON'T DIE. DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!

LovableMutt has just signed on.

L: I thought you hated me.

ChipsAhoy: That's because I DIDN'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU WERE! And I thought Kira was the name of an actual person, and that it was a girl... but I'm stupid like that.

SamuraiofDeath: Yeah, you are.

ChipsAhoy: *deathglare*

LovableMutt: .___.

ChipsAhoy: Hai, Shigure~

LovableMutt: Hi.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: I'm surprised... you two aren't BUSY? ;D

AngstyKitty: No, I'm tired right now. =_=

DepressedRat: I have a hangover.

ChipsAhoy: I wonder why... XD

DepressedRat: Kyo, where did you put my vodka?!?!

AngstyKitty: I didn't do anything to your vodka.

DepressedRat: ...You STOLE it, didn't you?

AngstyKitty: WHAT?! NO!

DepressedRat: GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!

AngstyKitty: I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T STEAL IT!

DepressedRat: Fine, I'm stealing your tequila since you won't tell me where you put my vodka!

AngstyKitty: NOOOOOO! I DIDN'T STEAL IT!

ChipsAhoy: LOVERS SPAT!

DepressedRat: Hell to tha yeah.

AngstyKitty: DID YOU JUST DRINK ALL 6 OF MY TEQUILA?!

DepressedRat: HELL YEA AH DID!

Kira has just signed on.

Kira: YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE OF THE FACT THAT I'M KIRA!

AngstyKitty: ...Your username is Kira...

Kira: Um... YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE OF THE FACT THAT I'M LIGHT! WHO, BY THE WAY, IS EXTREMLEY SMART AND ATTRACTIVE!

DepressedRat: D00d, get ovah urself.

Kira: T_T

L: ^_^

ChipsAhoy: O_O

SamuraiofDeath: -_-

LovableMutt: ._.

AngstyKitty: .v.

DepressedRat: T_T

ChipsAhoy: MONKEY BREAD!

L: What?

ChipsAhoy: It's a type of pastry, which is traditionally served as a breakfast treat. It's kind of like a cinnamon bun, except it has pecans, and it's bread. =D

SamuraiofDeath: Pfff, dork.

AngstyKitty: Idiot.

Kira: o-o

DepressedRat: o-o

Kira: ...

DepressedRat: ...

Kira: Rat person, stop copying me.

DepressedRat: Kira person, stop copying me.

Kira: .v.

DepressedRat: .v.

Kira: RAT!

DepressedRat: KIRA!

Kira: RAT!

DepressedRat: KIRA!

Kira: RAT!

ChipsAhoy: CHIP!

Kira: Shut up.

DepressedRat: No, you.

Kira: No, you.

DepressedRat: I won't lose against joo!

Kira: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT.

DepressedRat: Joo know whaaaaat?

Kira: What?

DepressedRat: THIS...

DepressedRat: IZ...

ChipsAhoy: SPARTA!!!!!

DepressedRat: WARRRRR!

ChipsAhoy: That too!

Kira: Hey... Rat, what's your name, by the way?

DepressedRat: MAH NAME IS YUKI SOHMA!

Kira: ...Got it... Okay. Start the countdown.

ChipsAhoy: 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35...

DepressedRat: LAWL, YOU STARTED FROM FORTY!!!! EVERY1 KNOWS DAT ROCKETSHIIIP COUNTDOWNS START FROM FIIIIIVE-A!

L: 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20...

AngstyKitty: You skipped numbers... YUKI, STOP HUMPING ME!

ChipsAhoy: Shut up, Kyo, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10...

DepressedRat: BUT ITZ FUNNN, KYOOOOO~

SamuraiofDeath: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5...

L: 4...

ChipsAhoy: 3...

SamuraiofDeath: 2...

Kira: 1.

DepressedRat: dfcgvhbhn b gfhnjiojioyjiehhjefi

AngstyKitty: YUKI?! ...I'M SORRY! YOU CAN HUMP ME AGAIN! GET UP, BUDDY!

Kira: HA! I WON!

ChipsAhoy: ...I hate you...

Kira: ...Wow, you must've loved Yuki.

ChipsAhoy: What?! No, not because of that! I just plain hate you.

Kira: ...Riiiight.

AngstyKitty: Says you.

ChipsAhoy: SERIOUSLY!

Kira: And, Chips, did you call Angsty Kyo?

ChipsAhoy: Yeah, he's Yuki's cousin.

Kira: So, the same last name?

SamuraiofDeath: Yeah.

L: ...You're gonna kill him, aren't you?

Kira: Yup. COUNT DOWN!

ChipsAhoy: *sigh* 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35...

L: 34, 33, 32, 31, 30...

SamuraiofDeath: 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20...

ChipsAhoy: 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10...

L: 9...

SamuraiofDeath: 8...

ChipsAhoy: 7...

L: 6... 5...

ChipsAhoy: 4... 3...

SamuraiofDeath: 2...

Kira: 1!!!!

AngstyKitty: aohgaohiogjhio aio arkjihkjihjlihaeoaehjo

Kira: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA~

ChipsAhoy: What the H?

ILoveApples has just signed on.

ILoveApples: Light, where did you put the apples?

Kira: Where they always are. In the fridge.

ILoveApples: Thanks.

ILoveApples has just signed off.

L: ...So you ARE Light.

Kira: Um... no?

LovableMutt: Guys, Yuki and Kyo are dead.

ChipsAhoy: Cool.

SamuraiofDeath: Awesome.

L: I don't care.

Kira: I killed them.

LovableMutt: T^T

Shrimpy has just signed on.

Shrimpy: I'M NOT SHORT! GODDAMMIT, AL, STOP MESSING WITH MY USERNAME!

L: ...

ChipsAhoy: ...

SamuraiofDeath: ...

Kira: Who the hell are you?

Shrimpy: My name's Edward Elric.

ChipsAhoy: I'M NOT COUNTING THIS TIME!

L: Nor am I, LIGHT.

Kira: Shut up. I'm not Light.

L: Well, let's look at the evidence, shall we?

Kira: Oh, here we go...

L: First of all, when you first came on, Chips said Light was Kira, and approximatly 2.3 seconds later, you came online and typed "I AM NOT!" You even went so far as to log off when I accused Light of being Kira.

ChipsAhoy: Also, looking at the previous statements, when you first came on, you stated that you were not Kira. Upon which Kyo remarked that your username WAS Kira, you finally used common sense. But then you said that LIGHT wasn't Kira, which kind of throws yourself off.

SamuraiofDeath: And then when Ryuk came on, he asked where the apples were, and called you Light. And you responded to this as well.

L: So, based on the evidence, you ARE Light. And Light is Kira.

Shrimpy: ioragihnibajiohsjiohasphopgpjjikmsi

ChipsAhoy: Well that was a long 40 seconds.

IrRobotMan has just signed on.

IrRobotMan: Ed...? Ed, I'm sorry about what I did to your username...

Kira: And you are Al, correct?

IrRobotMan: ...Yeah... Do you know where Ed is?

Kira: Don't worry, you'll probably see him in about, oh, forty seconds.

ChipsAhoy: Wait a minute, Light! Now you're just killing INNOCENT people!

Kira: Nuh-uh... he's a robot... obviously he's EVIL.

L: ...That makes absolutley no sense.

ChipsAhoy: Agreed.

SamuraiofDeath: I also agree.

IrRobotMan: aejugjgoieiogyhrpriordsgfjhidiaiojfiodjaigdpio

LovableMutt: Surprising that a robot's head doesn't break a keyboard.

ChipsAhoy: Yeah... Weird... Anyways, how is it possible to kill a robot?

Kira: No idea, but it worked.

ChipsAhoy: Oh, I know, let's blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol!

L: ...What?

ChipsAhoy: It's a song. ^_^

SamuraiofDeath: Of course you know that.

ChipsAhoy: Yeah, because I'm listening to the radio right now. It's a party in the USA~ Ugh, I hate Miley Cyrus.

SamuraiofDeath: Then why are you singing it?

ChipsAhoy: Because it's on right now... so I'm listening to it, because I'm too lazy to listen to anything else. 3=

L: That emoticon face looks like a sad, sideways bunny.

ChipsAhoy: That's what it's supposed to look like. =3

L: Now the sideways bunny is quite happy.

ChipsAhoy: Quite!

KiraIsLikeMyBestFriendEverAndWillBeMyHusband has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Long username much?

KiraIsLikeMyBestFriendEverAndWillBeMyHusband: =P

Kira: Misa... please make your username shorter.

KiraIsLikeMyBestFriendEverAndWillBeMyHusband has just changed their name to SecondKira.

L: If that's Misa, then...

ChipsAhoy: Misa is the second Kira! 8D

SamuraiofDeath: I think a three-year-old could've figured that out by now.

SamuraiofDeath has just signed off.

SecondKira: -_-,

Kira: MISA, YOU BROKE OUR COVER!

Kira has just signed off.

SecondKira: NOOOO! I UPSET LIGHT! D,X

SecondKira has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: ...Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down~ XP

L: That should be Light's themesong.

ChipsAhoy: Possibly... o-o

LovableMutt: Hey, I know that song! Starstrukk by 3oh!3

ChipsAhoy: Yeah. It's on my iPod, too. How... do I say I'm sorry cuz the word is never gonna come out... now~

Kira has just signed on.

Kira: HISSSS!

Kira has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: What's his problem?

L: I dunno.

ChipsAhoy: ...Hey, shouldn't you be arresting him? Or giving him the death penalty?

L: Oh! Oh yeah!

L has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Nyaa, so bored... DX

LovableMutt: Kyo and Yuki are still dead.

ChipsAhoy: Yeah, I know...

Kira has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Before you log off, Light, can you write these name down?: Tohru Honda.

Kira: Sure, I really don't care.

ChipsAhoy: Thanks.

Kira has just signed off.

LovableMutt: What was that about?

ChipsAhoy: Nothing.

L has just signed on.

L: Where did he go?

ChipsAhoy: I don't know... He was just on here two seconds ago, like, literally.

L has just signed off.

LovableMutt: ...TOHRU JUST DIED!

ChipsAhoy: ...Reeeeaaallly? I have noooo ideeeeaaa how that happeeeened. o-o

LovableMutt: What's with the sarcastically dragged out words?

ChipsAhoy: ...I don't know...

LovableMutt: o_o

ChipsAhoy: Eww... This song is disgusting! .___.

LovableMutt: What is it?

ChipsAhoy: ...LOL, THEY TALKED ABOUT A COCOA PUFF! XDD

WolfLuver has just signed on.

WolfLuver: That is offensive! I know what you meant by that!

ChipsAhoy: Yeesss, I most certainly was talking about your hair, which created Katie's nickname.

Twilight*Drool* has just signed on.

Twilight*Drool*: YES! 8DDD What's the song called, Mel?

ChipsAhoy: ...o____o

Twilight*Drool*: C'mon, tell me, or I'll sing 3 to you.

ChipsAhoy: OKAY, OKAY, IT'S MY HUMPS BY THE BLACK-EYED PEAS! *hides*

Twilight*Drool*: BWAHAHA! RENNY'S NEW THEMESONG!

Twilight*Drool* has just signed off.

WolfLuver: ...What?!?!? NO!

WolfLuver has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Goddammit, you guys leave me bored.

SarcasticFeline has just signed on.

BlackorWhite has just signed on.

BlackorWhite: YO, MY HOME DOGGEHZ.

LovableMutt: OMG, I'M A HOME DOGGEH NOW! 8D

SarcasticFeline: ...Are you guys drunk?

BlackorWhite: CHYEAH, I STOLE YUKI'S VODKA.

LovableMutt: HE GAVE ME SUMZZZZ!

ChipsAhoy: How much vodka was there?

Vegata has just signed on.

Vegata: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!

Vegata has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Orlly? XD

BlackorWhite: YUS, MOST LIKELEH!

ChipsAhoy: ...Nice. You guys are gonna have such a hangover.

LovableMutt: BUT ITZ WORTH IIIIT! 8D

LovableMutt has just signed off.

BlackorWhite: WHOOOO! AH WANNA PLAY STRIP POKERRRR!

BlackorWhite has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: I have no idea what Strip Poker is, but apparently it has something to do with stripping...

SarcasticFeline: No, duh.

ChipsAhoy: Shut up.

SarcasticFeline: -_-

ChipsAhoy: WHOOO, I SUPPORT L AND LIGHT'S GAY LUV!!!

L has just signed on.

Kira has just signed on.

L: What was that?

ChipsAhoy: I said...

SarcasticFeline has just quoted ChipsAhoy: WHOOO, I SUPPORT L AND LIGHT'S GAY LUV!!!

ChipsAhoy: I hate you, Pan-pan.

SarcasticFeline: YOU'RE WELCOME. ^_^

Kira: GODDAMMIT, PEOPLE, WE'RE NOT GAY!

L: OHREALLY? WELL GAWD, LIGHT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAB ME IN THE HEART FOR PETE'S SAKE?!

Kira: ...o_O

L has just signed off.

Kira: Now look what you did. I have to comfort him now!

ChipsAhoy: Do you mean like... comfort-comfort?

Kira: ...What?

SarcasticFeline: Don't listen to her, she's a perv.

Kira: I just realized, me and Ryuzaki are still hand-cuffed together. He's giving me the silent treatment...

ChipsAhoy: DON'T CALL HIM RYUZAKI.

Kira: ...o-O

ChipsAhoy: NOW GO COMFORT HIM!

Kira has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: He totally meant comfort-comfort.

SarcasticFeline has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

**A/N I apologize (as I usually do at the end note) for so much of the DN stuff.**

**AND FOR ALL THE YUKI, KYO, AND GOD FORBID, TOHRU FANS, DON'T WORRY, THEY WILL SOME HOW COME BACK TO LIFE! I'll make arrangements. (Actually, why don't we just leave Tohru dead since no one really cares about her anyways?)**

**I support gay forbidden love. Cat and Mouse love, if you will. (KyoxYuki and LxLight.)**

**Anyways, that's all for now. I hope I didn't bore you to death (no pun intended), and once again, I apologize for anybody who reviews who doesn't appreciate the DN things. **

**When you review, please tell me what you think about DN. (Do you think I should shorten the DN parts, or keep them the way they are?) Thank you.**


	14. The Princess and the Frog

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except myself and Pan-pan. ^^**

**A/N I feel so loved today. :3 I thank all of my reviewers.**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Jump in, let's save the world~

Kira has just signed on.

L has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Kick off your shoes, put on your sunglasses~

L: o-o

Kira: o-o

ChipsAhoy: Turbo boost, we'll see who's the fastest~

Kira: What _are_ you singing?

ChipsAhoy: Hn? Oh, it's Michael (Jump In) by No More Kings. ^^

L: …Never heard of it.

ChipsAhoy: It's a great song. It's about saving the world. :D

Kira: I _AM_ SAVING THE WORLD! I'M GOD!

ChipsAhoy: I don't believe in your opinions.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

Kira: But criminals are MEANT to be killed!

AngstyKitty: .___. Um… by criminals… would a person who steals something be considered…?

Kira: YES.

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

DepressedRat: GODDAMMIT, KYO, WHAT DID YOU STEAL THIS TIME?!

DepressedRat has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: …

L: …

ChipsAhoy: I'm hungry.

Kira: Then get food?

ChipsAhoy: I'm going to the movie theater soon. ^^ I'll get food there.

L: What movie are you seeing?

ChipsAhoy: The Princess and the Frog. Disney finally made another animation movie! :D

L: So, I assume you're a fan of Disney's animations?

ChipsAhoy: You would be correct.

Kira: Are you going to work for them when you grow up?

ChipsAhoy: I didn't know that you were interested in people's futures, Light.

Kira: Just answer the question.

ChipsAhoy: Well, to be honest, I have a list in my head. Number 1 on the list is to animate. Number 2 is to be a detective. And Number 3 is to be a writer.

L: Oh, so you'd like to be a detective?

ChipsAhoy: Indeed.

L: What are your deductive skills like?

ChipsAhoy: I'm not sure. Test me?

Kira: A CHICKEN CROSSES THE ROAD, WHAT DO YOU DO?

ChipsAhoy: …Um, how is that a test for deductive skills?

Kira: It's not, just answer the question.

ChipsAhoy: I'd probably observe it. Why?

Kira: Because I ran over a chicken with my amazing car today.

ChipsAhoy: Are you even old enough to drive?

Kira: OF COURSE. I'm in COLLEGE.

L: Did you crash the car?

Kira: Yeah. The chicken made me do it. -_-

ChipsAhoy: How are you going to pay for the repairs?

Kira: I'm not.

ChipsAhoy: Then how are you going to drive?

Kira: Oh, it wasn't my car. It was L's limo.

L: WHAT?!

Kira: Yeah, well, it's Watari's fault for not watching it well enough.

L: You crashed my_ limo_?!

Kira: Correction: I crashed Watari's limo.

L: It's my limo, not Watari's!

Kira: And who drives it?

L: Apparently, Watari and _you_.

Kira: I think God is driving it too. Right as we speak.

ChipsAhoy: I thought _you _were God.

Kira: Of the _NEW WORLD_.

TheGod has just signed on.

TheGod: I'm the _real_ God.

ChipsAhoy: No, you're just Akito.

Kira: …

L: I hate you, Light.

Kira: You're welcome. :D

L: Once I have the evidence that you're Kira…

ChipsAhoy: You don't have the evidence?

L: Light's dad doesn't believe me when I told him that Light already said he was Kira on a chatroom. -_-

ChipsAhoy: Why didn't you take a screenshot?

L: It's too late now.

Kira: That's right, because I am _not_ Light.

TheGod: And I'm _not_ God.

ChipsAhoy: Thanks for admitting it.

TheGod: I was being sarcastic.

ChipsAhoy: Sarcasm doesn't work well on the internet.

L: I still hate you, Light.

Kira: I already told you, I'm _not_ Light.

ChipsAhoy: GUYS, MY LIPS ARE CHAPPED. D:

OptimisticRiceball has just signed on.

TheGod: Oh, God, no! …I just swore to myself, I think.

Kira: I believe you swore to me. u_u

OptimisticRiceball: Chips, did you say your lips are chapped?

ChipsAhoy: They're ALWAYS chapped. DX

OptimisticRiceball: Did you try to heal them.

ChipsAhoy: Yes, I used lots of different materials. All failed.

OptimisticRiceball: What did you use?

ChipsAhoy: Well, obviously chapstick, but that stuff never works. I also used a multitude of hand creams, butter, and salt.

OptimisticRiceball: …Salt?

ChipsAhoy: The internet lies. Salt doesn't help your lips! It just makes them sting a bit…

OptimisticRiceball: Why not just use Vaseline?

ChipsAhoy: Ugh, because Vaseline is no where to be found in this house of mine.

OptimisticRiceball: I've heard that honey works.

ChipsAhoy: I thought honey was for sore throats.

OptimisticRiceball: It also can be used for lips.

ChipsAhoy: BUT HONEY IS SO GROSS. I thought it was going to be sweet, and then I swallowed some all excited, but… it tasted like BILE.

L: I know what you mean.

ChipsAhoy: I love sweets, and so when I had a sore throat and my uncle suggested honey, I got all excited because I thought it was going to taste like syrup with extra-extra sugar. And then I tasted it and I was like, "x_x This isn't SWEET."

Kira: Heh… I fed L honey one time…

L: I don't want to talk about it.

Kira: He thought it was going to be sweet, and I put it in a cup for him. I've used honey before, I know what it tastes like. He took a sip and I took a picture of his face. It was priceless!

L: Stop!

TheGod: I want to see a picture of his face.

Kira: I should sell it on the internet. With the words "Wanted!" on it.

ChipsAhoy: No, you shouldn't.

OptimisticRiceball: This is too stressful! All I did was try to help!

ChipsAhoy: CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY?

OptimisticRiceball: DX

OptimisticRiceball has just signed out.

TheGod: God, she's annoying. …I swore to myself again.

Kira: FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU SWORE TO ME.

TheGod: NO, I AM GOD.

Kira: NO, I AM.

TheGod: NO, I AM.

Kira: NO, I AM.

TheGod: NO, I AM.

Kira: NO, I AM.

ChipsAhoy: NONE OF YOU ARE GOD, SO SHUT UP.

Kira: …

TheGod: …

Kira: …I'm God.

ChipsAhoy: -_- Light, just leave.

Kira: NO. I WILL NOT LEAVE.

L: Then let me arrest you.

Kira: NO. I WILL NOT BE ARRESTED. I AM JUSTICE!

ChipsAhoy: That's L's line. D:

L: Yeah, _I'm_ justice, and _you're_ a serial killer.

Kira: NO. I AM CLEARLY JUSTICE. AND GOD. IT'S LIKE A BUY-ONE-GET-ONE-FREE DEAL AT WALMART!

ChipsAhoy: …So, you're a prostitute?

Kira: WHAT?! NO.

ChipsAhoy: Okay, okay. It was just a joke.

Kira: YOU ALL SUCK.

ChipsAhoy: Wait, wait, wait! Before you go…

Kira: What?

ChipsAhoy: (gives Light a potato chip and waits eagerly)

Kira: (stares at potato chip) Must… resist… dramatic… mood…

ChipsAhoy: DON'T RESIST.

Kira: I'll take this potato chip… and eat it! (eats it dramatically with sparkles everywhere)

ChipsAhoy: That potato chip was Edward Cullen. Therefore, it deserved to die.

SparklyVampire has just signed on.

SparklyVampire: I take offense to that!

ChipsAhoy: Good. Now go and sparkle for Bella.

SparklyVampire: Mmkay! ^^

SparklyVampire has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Ugh, Twilight… it's such a piece of shit.

L: Agreed.

Kira: Doubly agreed.

TheGod: Triply agreed.

ChipsAhoy: When Edward was going into the sun, I expected epicness! Like, maybe turning into a bat or something! But… no, it's just gay sparkles.

Kira: …Pfft. I could sparkle more than Edward ever could.

ChipsAhoy: You wish.

Kira: The GOD OF THE NEW WORLD will be able to sparkle! I'll show you all my sparkles of doom!

ChipsAhoy: Good luck with that.

Kira: Mwaha… MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (wheeze)

Kira has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Good riddance.

L: …Now I'm hungry.

ChipsAhoy: I'm about to eat Papa Johns. So, let's just disperse and meet again tomorrow or something.

L: Alright. Bye.

ChipsAhoy: See ya.

L has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

TheGod: …No one ever says goodbye to me.

TheGod has just signed off.

**A/N I'm now taking requests. Anything goes. (Except for, 'Can I be in your story?' I'm sorry, but that just doesn't work out for me. D:)**


	15. Edward Cullen and Walmart

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except myself and Pan-pan. ^^**

**A/N I accept both missions from my reviewers. :D I feel like KAMINA.**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

Kira has just signed on.

L has just signed on.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: Guys, mysterious people just gave us missions!

Kira: …Mysterious…?

ChipsAhoy: YUS. And, God dammit, we will accept them.

Kira: Don't curse to me. I take offense.

ChipsAhoy: No offense… but I don't care.

Kira: I still take offense.

ChipsAhoy: Cool. :D

L: What are our missions?

ChipsAhoy: Well, the first thing is… let's all go to the mall, I'll explain it there.

AngstyKitty: I don't wanna go to the mall.

ChipsAhoy: TOO BAD. We shall go anyways.

DepressedRat: But we're in the middle of something.  
ChipsAhoy: Put your clothes back on and get to the mall in the next 5 minutes. I'm timing you. Whoever comes first gets… all the money in my wallet.

Kira: LOL I'M GONNA WIN L.

L: …Riiight, you just keep thinking that, Imagay.

Kira: I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT.

L has just signed off.

Kira: That's right, you better run…

ChipsAhoy: He's gonna get a head start.

Kira: OH SHIT.

Kira has just signed off.

AngstyKitty: We'll be there in… 3 minutes.

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

DepressedRat has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Sweetness.

LovableMutt: Is this going to be perverted?

ChipsAhoy: If you consider a murderer getting mauled by ten thousand fangirls perverted… then yes.

LovableMutt: I'll come for the hell of it.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

**At the mall…**

Light had won the race of epicness. Too bad the prize was all the money in my wallet.

Too bad because I hadn't brought my wallet.  
But I do have lots and lots of money in my wallet at the moment. Anyways, back to what was going on.

"Rolecall," I said, staring at everyone.  
"We're all here. No need for a rolecall," L muttered. I blinked.

"Oh. Okay then. L shall do the honors because he's awesome and it may just attract more fangirls," I decided, holding up a glitter tube dramatically and handing it over to L.

"…What do I do with it?" L stared.

"Pour it on Light… and…" I glanced around. "Oh, wait! Let's move into the sunlight first!" I got a tight grip on Light's hand, who had attempted escape, and dragged him outside the mall. "Okay, this should do it."

"And I just… pour it on him?" L asked with a smirk.

"Hang on… Ah…" I bit my thumbnail and looked from person to person, examining them carefully. "Okay, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, you all go about and collect fangirls."  
"How?" The three said in unison.

"Simple. Split up. Kyo take one side of the mall, Yuki take the other, and Shigure… go in the actual stores. Bring these…" I fished around in the backpack I had brought and held up three bullhorns. "And just say, 'Everyone, Edward Cullen is outside the mall!' Then move to a new location and repeat this."

"That sounds easy enough," Yuki agreed.

"Yeah, but how long will it take?" Kyo crossed his arms, looking agitated, as usual.

"Hopefully not long. And when you're done, the mall will most likely be practically empty, and you can go and hang out wherever." I shrugged. "Okay, go!" The three hurried into the mall.

"…I didn't agree to this," Light suddenly growled.

"Let's refer back to the last chat? You said, and I quote, 'Pfft. I could sparkle more than Edward ever could.' Why don't we prove this now?" I smirked.  
"…I didn't mean in _public_."

"You weren't specific on what you meant."

"…Damn you all."

"Stewie Griffin quote!"

"What?"

"Too much Family Guy… heh… sorry…" I looked away. "I think I hear fangirls. L, pour as much glitter as possible."

Did I forget to mention the tube of glitter was the size of a large gallon of iced tea?

Well, it was.

L unscrewed the lid of the tube and flipped it upside down over Light's head. The glitter sparkled in the sunlight as it rained on top of Light, sticking in his hair and to his skin.

The first person to appear was my friend, actually.

Katie.

Oh God no. Oh God.

"Katie, what the hell are you doing at the mall?" I asked.

"…Did you just curse?" I had a reputation for not cursing.

"…No."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't, that was your imagination… anyways, what are you doing at the mall?"

"Well, I was buying Edward Cullen stuff…" Figures. "…And I just happened to hear that Edward Cullen was outside the mall."

I facepalmed. Katie was known for being the most Twilight-obsessed girl at my school. Oh yeah, and she was my friend. I didn't agree with her Twilight-love, but I never complained about it out loud, because everyone has an obsession, right?

Before Katie could freak out about "Edward Cullen," aka Light covered in glitter, a mob of fangirls swarmed around me, Light, and L. Being the claustrophobic person I was, I quickly clung to L.

He looked at me funny, and I replied, "…Large crowd… Can't breath…" I buried my face in his shoulder. How that would help me breath, I didn't even know, but I guess I just needed the comfort.

I could feel people pushing past me to get at Light. I simply pressed my face harder against L's shoulder, fear and adrenaline spreading through my body.

Soon the crowd moved out of my personal space bubble, and I was able to breath again. My face flushed red at the knowledge that I'd clung to L's shoulder, but I made no move to let go.

He sighed in defeat and stood with me away from the crowd, awkwardly patting my head.

I suddenly realized that I'd turned into a type of Mary Sue and quickly recollected myself, moving away from L and leaning against a pole. Kinky. No, just kidding, my mind isn't that perverted; the pole was just the thing nearest me that would hold my weight if I leant against it.

Anyways, back to what was happening with Light.

I watched the swarm scream their fangirlish scream, and felt disgusted. I'm fairly sure I saw shreds of cloth fly through the air. They were probably mauling poor Light.

That's what he gets for sparkling.

And being God of the New World.

"How do we break up this crowd?" I suddenly realized the problem.

"…I don't see how we can do that… I'm expecting to find a bleeding, naked, glitter-covered Light by the end of this…" L replied.

"Makes sense."

"Mm."

It was silent for five seconds, with the exception of the fangirl squeals, and then I started to sing quietly Blinded by the Light. "Blinded by the Light~ Revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night~"

"Irony?"

"Exactly."

After a while, the crowd dispersed. Either they grew bored with Light, they figured out he wasn't Robert Patterson, or they ran out of materials to steal from him. Maybe it was all three.

"Finally, I was about to fall asleep… Which I have never done unless deliberately…" I muttered. Me and L went up to Light, who was curled up on the ground; his clothes were merely rags now, hiding a particular spot we didn't want to see and some other patches of skin, and he still had glitter all over him.

To add to this, his hair was all messed up, and he had makeup stains all over him, as well as "rabid fangirl fingernail marks."

"You look awful," I sympathized.

"At least I'm _God_," Light snarled.

"…You're such a douche," L grumbled. I burst out laughing. The two continued arguing while I struggled to contain more bouts of laughter.  
"As I said, at least I'm _God_."

"And at least I'm not gay."

"Are you calling me gay?"

"Look who just gained an IQ point."

"That would make it a total of 1000."

"Surprised your head hasn't burst."

"Where'd you get that from, Indiana Jones?"

"So what if I did?'

"You should be a lot fatter than you are."  
"Jealous of my magnificent metabolism?"

"Why would I need a magnificent metabolism when my hair looks beautiful, and not like a rat had just nested in it?"

"Guys…" I called, trying to catch their attention. They ignored me.

"I can't wait until the day your hair falls out."

"You'll probably be dead by then anyways."

"Why, because you'll kill me before I see your hair rot, Kira?"

"First off, I'm not Kira, and secondly, I only said that because I'm 18 and you're 25. Do the math."

"That would make my IQ higher than yours. Do the math."

"How much higher?"

"As I said, do the math, genius."

"GUYS," I shouted, using the spare bullhorn I had kept in my backpack in case of emergencies.

"What?" Light and L said in unison, one sounding enraged, the other bored. (If you can't tell which is which, either you're an idiot, or you just aren't a Death Note fan… No offense.)

"Listen, I enjoy being a bystander to your arguments, but we need to go to Walmart now. It's our second mission," I stated.

"…"

"…"

And so began the next journey. This time to Walmart. How magnificent.

Okay, skipping the walk, and we're at Walmart.

EXCITEMENT.

"Alright, so apparently, our second mission was to annoy people."

"That shouldn't be hard… Especially with Light around."

"Shut up, L."

"Make me."

"I will."

"And how exactly do you expect to do that?"

"I'll duct-tape your mouth shut."

"Kira."

"L."

"Kira."

"L."

"BE QUIET, BOTH OF YOU," I snapped. They shut up. "So, I have a "104 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Walmart" list."

I opened up the list. "Hmm… Light, this one would be perfect for you!" I pointed to number 50 on the list.

"What?!"

"Go do it," L added with a smirk.

So, with lots of 'encouragement,' as me and L called it, we got Light into the women's department. L and me shoved a rather pink pair of women's underpants onto Light's head and pushed him forward.

With all the dignity he had left, (although I don't remember him ever having any dignity…) he strode through the store casually. If anything, he looked bored.

Me and L watched from the sidelines, as always, trying not to laugh and slightly failing. "While he's doing that, let's get on to the next one, shall we?"

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all looked bored. Time to give them something to do.

I opened up a separate "Ways to get Kicked Out Of Walmart" list and inspected it. "Kyo and Yuki, why don't you have a battle with action figures?"

"…Whut?"

Me, L, and Shigure pushed them into the toy aisle. "Okay," I announced. "Kyo will use GI Joes and Yuki will use Barbies."  
"Why do I have to use the Barbies?"

"Because you suck," Kyo answered.

"Literally," I muttered to myself. I should be ashamed for being a pervert right now. "Anyways, start."

Me, Shigure, and L backed away. Kyo immediately grabbed a mini gun and shot a mini bullet at a Barbie, who's head fell off and rolled to the side. "Shigure, go grab ketchup," I whispered. The dog gave me a funny look and walked off to get the ketchup.

Meanwhile, Yuki had grabbed a couple of purses and threw them free handedly at the GI Joes. One nailed a guy in the sensitive spot (it's a good thing it was just a toy), and the Joe fell backwards.

Shigure came back with ketchup. I pried the lid open and clawed the stupid protective paper off. Then I put the lid back on and opened it, squirting the ketchup on the headless Barbie's head and pooling it around her, then randomly aiming the edible liquid at the Joes.

Soon, Kyo and Yuki had turned it into an all-out war, grabbing random toy weapons and throwing them at each other's army, as I made the blood rain all over the aisle.

It looked like a bloody battlefield, and I hummed Jordan Sparks song as we got up and padded away. I stopped abruptly and smirked, then wrote outside the aisle with the ketchup, "Light was here." With that, I quickly left the scene of the crime.

L had saw what I'd done and looked amused. I smirked at his knowledge and we met up with Light. "Look, some guy randomly gave me 5 dollars," He announced proudly, holding up said 5-dollar bill. The brunette still had the underwear tight on his head.

"…Why?"

"Dunno. He said he had renewed faith in our youth's generation," Light answered.

"MLIA?!" I randomly gasped. A blank stare was received by everyone. "…Yeah. Well. I have a new mission."

Not 2 seconds later, I had a black cape on L and a red cape on Light. "Alright, you know what to do, correct?" I asked them. They nodded, actually looking enthusiastic. "Oh, I almost forgot." I handcuffed them to each other, as is done in the series. "Just because… if I don't, you might get lost…"

They blinked.

"Yeah, just go."

With that, L ran forward, with Light by his side. The handcuff dangled in between them as they ran into a kid's aisle first. "I'm Batman. Quick, Robin, to the Batcave," L shouted, holding onto his cape like a vampire and abruptly turning, hurrying away.

"Yes, sir," Light announced, following L's lead.

They did this in 10 other aisles. And on the escalator. The down escalator. Going up. That was fun to watch; and probably fun to do. The two looked like superheroes, and ran up the down escalator for about 10 minutes without stopping. The only time they stopped was to say what they had said in the 10 aisles, then continue running again.

By the end of this, we weren't kicked out, but instead had $20, a coupon to Target (I think the person giving us this coupon got kicked out), and a lot of people screaming, "BONDAGE," at the sight of the handcuff.

One person babbled on and on about BatmanxRobin fanfics, and L and Light stood and listened with horror (they talked in graphic detail), before turning and announcing that it was time to go to the Batmobile.

Amused by their originality, I decided to kick it up a notch. I gave them a shopping cart. "L, you sit inside, and Light, you push."

"Why do I have to push?"

"OMG, ROBIN'S SEME," A random fangirl squealed as she walked by. She proceeded to have a nosebleed, then scramble away, laughing like a maniac.

"Wow. Maybe she'll get kicked out instead," I muttered. "And you have to push because you're Robin, who is Batman's sidekick, who has to do everything Batman says, because Robin _lost_." Yes, I made a reference to Light there. I tend to randomly rant.

"…"

"Push, Light," L said, looking a lot happier now that I had backed up the fact that he wins.

Light looked pissed, but he pushed the cart forward anyways, and soon found the fun in it. He pushed as fast as he could, laughing as they seemed to fly by the aisles.

Did I mention how many people screamed and jumped out of the way?

Several.

One man even had the ghoul to get run over. I hate people like that. You can't jump out of the way? You have to get us in trouble?

We immediately got a trip to the manager's office upon the sight of blood pooled around the man. We were also accused of stealing ketchup and pouring it all over action figures.

Since this wasn't court, Kyo decided to lie. "We didn't do anything you can't prove!"

Then the manager said that he could prove it, because it said "Light was here," and a person in our group was named Light.

"Well, it didn't say, 'Mel, L, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, _and_ Light were here,' now did it?" I replied.

So the manager proceeded to kick Light out, and by default, we followed. "Alright, who did it? Because I sure as hell didn't," Light growled, turning on us.

"Your mom," I said simply, shrugging as if it was obvious.

"I think it was _you_," Light hissed, pointing a finger at me.

"Who, me?" I widened my eyes innocently and gestured towards myself.

"Yeah, you."

"Wonderful deductive skills, but may I ask why you believe it was me?" I asked dully.

"You just seem like the type of person to do that. Not to mention you were the first to answer when I asked who did it," Light said.  
"Awesome." I gave him a thumbs up.

Then we realized that Light still had the panties on his head, and the red cape, while L still had the black cape.

The boss realized it too.

But we decided to all be superheroes, and I illegally went back into Walmart and stole two more black and two more red capes. I gave Kyo and Shigure black capes, and me and Yuki red ones.

The three Batmans (L, Kyo, and Shigure) decided to randomly give us piggy back rides to get out of there faster. (Me, Yuki, and Light weren't all that fast.)

So I clung to Shigure's back, Light clung to L's, and Yuki clung to Kyo's. After that, the Batmans ran for their lives while the boss attempted to chase us and epically failed. Me and Light turned and decided to taunt him. We stuck our tongues out and waved goodbye.

Yuki, however, had fallen asleep on Kyo's back.

"Race, race, race," I chanted, and Light joined in.

So we decided to have an epic race to see who could get to my house first.

Shigure, L, and Kyo lined up at the tree. "Ready," Me and Light said together, "Set. Go!"

This was fun. I felt like I was flying. "Batman, to the Batcave," I practically ordered, and Shigure ran faster.

L was having trouble, however. His bad posture was making it hard for him to run, especially with Light on his back. Light somehow obtained a whip and was cracking it against poor L.

"LIGHT. WHAT ARE YOU, THE NEXT MICHAEL VICK?!" I snapped. Light halted his whipping. "Shigure, let them win," I whispered.

"Why?" Shigure whined.

"Because we are nice people." So Shigure slowed down.

Oh. We almost forgot about Kyo and Yuki.

Almost being the keyword.

Kyo, an orange blur, shot past, and made it to my door in 2 seconds. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Jerk.

With that, us six, with our amazing capes, went into my house, collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. Even L was tired; probably from the run.

Then we all curled up, somehow ready for the next adventure you guys would give us.

**A/N Wow. This chapter took a long time. Stupid mid-term finals are coming up so… Yeah. I've been working on this every day in school when I had the chance. I hope it was worth the wait.**


	16. CattleProds

**FB Chatroom**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it… but I don't. :c**

**A/N: WELL NOW. I'm so pleased with your reviews. ^^ As I said, I'm trying to work on these as fast as possible, but school's in the way, so be patient, please.**

ChipsAhoy has just signed on.

Kira has just signed on.

L has just signed on.

LovableMutt has just signed on.

AngstyKitty has just signed on.

DepressedRat has just signed on.

URMOM has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: …My mom?

URMOM: THAT'S RITE.

ChipsAhoy: …

L: o.o

URMOM: SPEECHLESS. I KNOW, MY PRESCENSE IS LOVED.

ChipsAhoy: Seriously, who are you?

URMOM: UR MOM.

ChipsAhoy: *sigh*

Kira: LOL DUDE JOIN MY TEAM PLZ.

URMOM: WHY?

Kira: BECAUSE YOU ARE EPIC.

URMOM: LOLORLY?

Kira: Yarly.

URMOM: NOWAI.

ChipsAhoy: O_O;

L: …Light. You officially have mental issues.

Kira: I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I? ;P

ChipsAhoy: Lolwut.

URMOM: DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHO I AM?

ChipsAhoy: Yus please.

L: It would be nice.

Kira: REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY, FOOL.

URMOM: I AM… THE LEGAL ASSASSIN.

ChipsAhoy: REPO~ I love you~

URMOM: THANK YOU. :D

ChipsAhoy: So who are you really? owo

URMOM: MELLO. ;3

ChipsAhoy: AMG HAI MELLO~ :D

URMOM: GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE A FAN.

ChipsAhoy: Yus. owo

URMOM: BTW, LIGHT, I WOULDN'T JOIN YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST CHOCOLATE BAR ON EARTH LOL.

Kira: …I hate you.

ChipsAhoy: But, um, Mello, why are you spamming with caps?

URMOM: BECAUSE WHEN YOU READ IT, YOU'RE YELLING IN YOUR HEAD.

ChipsAhoy: …

URMOM: SEE.

UrDad has just signed on.

UrDad: =n=

URMOM: MY EQUIVALENT, WELCOME.

UrDad: I just want to play video games. D:

URMOM: LOLOLOLOL.

UrDad: o.o

URMOM: NO.

UrDad: :c

URMOM: NOW GET NEAR ONLINE.

UrDad: WTF NO.

URMOM: FOOL, ONLY I MAY SPEAK IN CAPS.

UrDad: …Sorry.

URMOM: NOW GET NEAR ONLINE. OR I'LL KEEHL YOU.

ChipsAhoy: …OHLOL.

URMOM: SEE WHAT I DID THERE?

ChipsAhoy: I SEE. :D

Kira: …Whut?

L: Lawl, Mello.

ChipsAhoy: …OHLOL AGAIN.

URMOM: I SEE WHUT YOU DID THAR, L.

ChipsAhoy: Who knew you two would be such punsters?

Kira: I'm confused.

ChipsAhoy: Good. :3

Kira: =n=

LovableMutt: Okay, wtf is going on?

Kira: That's what I'm saying.

LovableMutt: No, I mean, I'm texting Akito, and she said she won't have smex with me.

ChipsAhoy: OH WTF. ._.

LovableMutt: IKR.

ChipsAhoy: NO, I MEAN, WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS?

LovableMutt: …

ChipsAhoy: TMI, MAN.

LovableMutt: …Sorry.

ChipsAhoy: Not to mention you just spoilered all the Fruits Basket fans out there!

LovableMutt: Sorry.

ChipsAhoy: You should be.

UrDad: Mello, I forced Near online.

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: I suddenly feel offended. :o

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed: ;3

ChipsAhoy: How did you put spaces in your name?

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed: I'm just that awesome. :D

ChipsAhoy: …L's better.

L: It's true.

Kira: Can't disagree.

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed: o_O

URMOM: I'm better than Near though.

UrDad: I AGREE WITH MELLO.

URMOM: WHY THANK YOU, MATT.

UrDad: YOUR WELCOME.

URMOM: BUT KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF WITH THE CAPS OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR FREAKING TEETH OUT.

UrDad: …Meep.

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed: Mello, if you had less of an attitude problem, you'd be Number 1.

ChipsAhoy: I personally think he is Number 1. I mean… if you're who he's up against.

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed: Why are you all against me?

ChipsAhoy: Because you're a wannabe.

Kira: IF YOU WANNABE MY LOVER~

ChipsAhoy: GHEY :O

Kira: NO. IT'S A SONG.

ChipsAhoy: You know what else is a song?

Kira: Whut?

ChipsAhoy: Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I don't really care that you are queer~

Kira: I'M NOT GAY.

ChipsAhoy: Or… AT THE GAY BAR, GAY BAR, GAY BAR~

Kira: SHUT THE HELL UP.

ChipsAhoy: Shut up and sleep with me, come on, why don't you sleep with me~

Kira: What's that have to do with being gay?

ChipsAhoy: Type in "Shut Up And Sleep With Me Death Note" in Youtube and see what you get. :3

Kira: …BRB.

ChipsAhoy: XD

URMOM: OHLOL AREN'T THERE A TON OF LXLIGHT VIDS ON YOUTUBEZ?

ChipsAhoy: Exactly. ;3

URMOM: LOL.

ChipsAhoy: Also, Girlfriend is another overused song in that category…

URMOM: LOL.

UrDad: Lol, I wonder if they have ones about us, Mello? ;3

URMOM: LET'S CHECK.

URMOM has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: MATT, WAIT.

UrDad: Whut?

ChipsAhoy: Before you go, make sure you and Mello come to the pound later.

UrDad: …Mmkay.

UrDad has just signed off.

LovableMutt: D: THE POUND? *hides*

ChipsAhoy: Don't worry, you're not going.

LovableMutt: TT_TT Good…

ChipsAhoy: Well… you are, but you're not gonna be put in a cage.

LovableMutt: D: I DON'T WANNA GO!

ChipsAhoy: Why not?

LovableMutt: I can understand every little thing the dogs are saying… they're usually screaming, "HELP." And I can't do anything. :'c

ChipsAhoy: o.o

L: o.o

Kira: o_o

ChipsAhoy: That took a while.

Kira: …

ChipsAhoy: Did you watch a WHOLE video? O.o

Kira: Yes.

ChipsAhoy: How'd you like? xD

Kira: I DID NOT LIKE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

ChipsAhoy: You're welcome.

L: …Whut?

Kira: STFU, L.

ChipsAhoy: L's not your slave, don't boss him around. Kira.

Kira: No, he's not my slave… He's my BITCH.

L: o_o Whut?

Kira: You heard me.

ChipsAhoy: O_O I thought you didn't LIKE the yaoi?

Kira: I said I didn't like the VIDEO.

ChipsAhoy: But… the video was… yaoi…

Kira: The one I watched… L was seme. Which is bullshit.

ChipsAhoy: o.o;

L: o.o;

Kira: I am God. And therefore seme.

ChipsAhoy: I'm amused at the fact that you even know what the word seme means.

Kira: Of course I do. I've read a lot of doujinshis.

ChipsAhoy: Wow. oAo I want links, here and now.

Kira: No. They're way too mature.

ChipsAhoy: OJGHSJDOIGJ I AM MATURE.

Kira: You don't seem mature… you're 14.

ChipsAhoy: STFU. Besides, I'm okay as long as I delete the history on the computer. ;3

Kira: …

ChipsAhoy: DON'T DOUBT ME, I AM AS SMART AS YOU.

Kira: So you think.

ChipsAhoy: I've snuck a lot of things… my parents don't know about my fascination for yaoi. X3

LovableMutt: When did you guys start talking about gay sex?

ChipsAhoy: When you left to have sex with Akito. owo

LovableMutt: I still haven't had sex with her… *sigh*

URMOM has just signed on.

URMOM: SO WHUT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT NOW?

ChipsAhoy: Gay sex.

URMOM: SWEET, CAN I JOIN IN?

ChipsAhoy: SURE.

URMOM: THANKS.

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed: You guys are weird. O.o

URMOM: YOUR MOM IS WEIRD.

ChipsAhoy: Pwn'd.

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed: =n=

ChipsAhoy: Seriously, Near, think before you type. It's obvious Mello was gonna shoot such an epic comeback at you. :D This is why Mello's Number 1.

URMOM: I WANT TO MEET YOU IRL, CHIPSAHOY. YOU SEEM LIKE WIN.

ChipsAhoy: :D I was just called win by Mello~ ^^ And sure. We were gonna go to the pound today… we got a mission from a mysterious person. owo

URMOM: MISSIONS? ALRIGHT! CAN I COME?

ChipsAhoy: Of course. I was hoping you'd come~

URMOM: YAY~ THEY ALLOW CHOCOLATE THERE, RIGHT?

ChipsAhoy: I hope so.

AngstyKitty: Wait, you guys were talking about gay sex?

ChipsAhoy: Wow, you just noticed?

AngstyKitty: WTF WHY WASN'T I HERE WHEN YOU WERE—yes.

ChipsAhoy: We can talk about gay sex again.

DepressedRat: Count me in!

ChipsAhoy: SO WHO ARE ALL THE GAY PAIRINGS?

URMOM: ME AND MATT.

AngstyKitty: Me and Yuki.

Kira: Me and my BITCH.

URMOM: WHO'S YOUR BITCH, LIGHTOBULB?

Kira: Isn't it obvious?

URMOM: LOL NO.

L: …Seriously, Light? You're still calling me that?

Kira: YES. BITCH. NOW SHUT UP.

L: …

Kira: That's right. I enjoy your silence.

URMOM: LOL L'S A BITCH.

Kira: Not just a bitch. My bitch.

ChipsAhoy: WTF. THIS IS CANON NOW?

Kira: Yes.

ChipsAhoy: DAMMIT, WHY DON'T I HAVE A WORKING VIDEO CAMERA? D:

Kira: Because I wrote its name down in my notebook, bitch.

ChipsAhoy: I thought L was your bitch.

Kira: He is. I'm just calling you a bitch in general.

L: I no longer feel special.

Kira: STFU BITCH.

L: …

Kira: Now make me a sandwich before I cattle prod your ass.

L: …Brb.

ChipsAhoy: Whoa! L, you're seriously making him a sandwich?

Kira: …Now he is.

ChipsAhoy: …o.o;

Kira: I just cattle prodded him.

ChipsAhoy: Oh… That's abuse, y'know.

Kira: Yeah, I know.

ChipsAhoy: …

Kira: L's back with my sandwich.

L: =n=

Kira: Well, bitch, for someone who only eats sugar, you sure make good sandwiches.

L: I hope you're enjoying it. =n=

Kira: Oh, I am. I'm surprisingly satisfied. But next time, be quicker at deciding whether or not you'll make me one. I don't want to have to cattle prod you again.

ChipsAhoy: Did the cattle prod hurt, L?

L: Yes. It did. Very much.

Kira: He was crying like a baby. xD

L: Was not.

Kira: Were too.

L: Was not.

Kira: Were too.

ChipsAhoy: STOP FIGHTING.

L: …

Kira: …

ChipsAhoy: owo

SOSBrigade has just signed on.

ChipsAhoy: JFDOIJSGOI HARUHIIII.

SOSBrigade: :D Hi whoever you are.

ChipsAhoy: WOOT~ You can call me Chip. owo

SOSBrigade: Any aliens here? O3O

ChipsAhoy: …:D LIGHTO IS ONE.

Kira: WHUT?

SOSBrigade: Who?

ChipsAhoy: Kira. xD

SOSBrigade: O.O OH WOW REALLY?

Kira: No. I'm not an alien. =n=

SOSBrigade: Oh… that's too bad. :c

ChipsAhoy: CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THE HARE HARE YUKAI, HARUHI?

SOSBrigade: Sorry, that sounds boring. =w=

ChipsAhoy: D:

SOSBrigade has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: Ohdamn.

Kira: xP You got served.

ChipsAhoy: …Ohhay, guys, we're going to the pound today. I think I mentioned this already, but I just wanted to make sure you guys are paying attention.

Kira: The… pound? Isn't that, like, jail for dogs?

ChipsAhoy: …Kind of…

Kira: Oh wait. Never mind. The Death Note doesn't kill animals anyways.

ChipsAhoy: You were going to KILL THEM?

Kira: Maybe?

ChipsAhoy: FOR SHAME.

URMOM: LIGHTOBULB IS SHAMED UPON.

ChipsAhoy: YUS HE IS.

Kira: Stfu, I am not.

ChipsAhoy: Well… YOUR MOM.

URMOM: HI.

ChipsAhoy: …Lol.

URMOM: 8D

Kira: -_-

ChipsAhoy: I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango?

L: …

DepressedRat: …

ChipsAhoy: Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening ME.

URMOM: GALILEO.

ChipsAhoy: Galileo.

URMOM: GALILEO VIGARO.

ChipsAhoy: MAGNIFICO-O-O-O.

URMOM: I'M JUST A POOR BOY, NO BODY LOVES ME.

ChipsAhoy: He's just a poor boy, from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity!

URMOM: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Kira: Bismillah! NO, WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO.

L: Oh my God, you're joining in?

ChipsAhoy: Let him go!

Kira: Bismillah! We will not let you go!

ChipsAhoy: Let him go!

Kira: Bismillah! We will not let you go!

URMOM: LET ME GO.

Kira: Will not let you go!

URMOM: LET ME GO.

Kira: Will not let you go!

AngstyKitty: Never, never, never, never.

DepressedRat: Not you too! D:

URMOM: LET ME GO~

Kira: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

ChipsAhoy: Oh, mamma mia, mamma mia.

URMOM: MAMMA MIA, LET ME GO.

ChipsAhoy: Lol, okay, that's enough Bohemian Rhapsody.

URMOM: LAWL, THAT WAS FUN.

L: No it wasn't.

URMOM: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU.

L: It was implied that you were.

URMOM: …OH, I SAID LAWL BEFORE I SAID THAT. SORRY. LOL.

Kira: I'm serious, what the hell is Lawl supposed to MEAN?

ChipsAhoy: None of your busy-ness~ ;P

UrDad: Mellz, why did you let Chips talk in caps multiple times?

URMOM: BECAUSE CHIPS IS EPIC.

ChipsAhoy: Thank you, sir.

URMOM: UR WELCOME, MADAM.

ChipsAhoy: 8D …I think we should go to the pound now.

L: I agree.

Kira: YOU DON'T HAVE AN OPINION, BITCH.

L: Obviously I do, because I just stated it.

Kira: Do you WANT a caddle-prod shoved up a not-so-pleasant place?

L: …No.

Kira: Then shut up.

L: TT_TT

ChipsAhoy: Dammit, we're going to have to go to the pound another day.

URMOM: WHY?

ChipsAhoy: First off, I don't have a ride.

Kira: L has a limo.

L: Not anymore, thanks to a certain someone.

Kira: …Oh yeah.

URMOM: I'LL DRIVE MY MOTORCYCLE.

Jack has just signed on.

Jack: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLEEESSSS!

Jack has just signed off.

ChipsAhoy: XDD

URMOM: WTF.

UrDad: Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series?

ChipsAhoy: YEAH. (high-fives Matt)

UrDad: (high-fives Chips back)

Kira: Stop making all these friggin references. It's so irritating. -_-

ChipsAhoy: Haha, I irritate you. X3

Kira: ...

ChipsAhoy: Anyways. I don't think a motorcycle can fit all of us, Mello. D:

URMOM: DAMN.

Kira: Or we could walk.

UrDad: Ew, excercise.

ChipsAhoy: That's a great idea~! ^^

L: NO, anything but walking!

Kira: YES, WALKING. YOU'RE TOO FAT.

L: ...

Kira: YOU NEED TO BURN THE CALORIES. IT WOULD DO YOU SO MUCH GOOD.

L: Why do you even care?

Kira: Because I was planning on pimping you out, and dem playas don't like a ho with too much flab, y'know what I'm sayin'?

ChipsAhoy: I hear ya, bro.

URMOM: ME TOO.

L: I thought I was skinny. D:

Kira: You are. But you still need the excercise.

L: TT_TT

Kira: ...There there. *patpat*

ChipsAhoy: Did you just insult him and then comfort him two seconds later?

Kira: Yes.

ChipsAhoy: How bipolar. Next thing I know, you'll be buying him a cake... and then cattle prodding him for eating it.

Kira: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA.

ChipsAhoy: I wasn't serious!

L: W-wha? D:

ChipsAhoy: You're making L saaaad. D:

Kira: I don't care.

ChipsAhoy: You should.

Kira: Well, I don't.

ChipsAhoy: ...

URMOM: SO ARE WE GOING TO THE POUND OR WHAT?

ChipsAhoy: You're right. LET'S GO.

ChipsAhoy has just signed off.

Kira has just signed off.

L has just signed off.

LovableMutt has just signed off.

AngstyKitty has just signed off.

DepressedRat has just signed off.

URMOM has just signed off.

UrDad has just signed off.

Ur Second Cousin Twice Removed has just signed off.

**A/N I am so so so so so so so so sorry. D: It took way too long for this chapter, and I never got to the dare~ *sniffle***

**I'll get to the dare next time.**

**OH, and now featuring pairing dares. ^^ I'd love it if you guys made a dare for the pairings that are existant right now. (LightxL, KyoxYuki, whatever else was in this story...)**

**And if you're confused by what I mean... for instance... "I dare Light and L to play Seven Minutes in Heaven! :3 (And put a video camera in the closet. *drools*)"**


End file.
